Origami
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Tsuna apprend une nouvelle qui va encore plus compliquer sa vie. Mais cette situation vas peut-être lui permettre de se rapprocher de son gardien de la brume.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas à mon grand malheur mais à leur mangaka: Akira Amano .

**Note**: voilà ma nouvelle fic, j'espère quelle vous plaira et que je n'ai pas trop fait de faute. Le titre de ma fic ne se justifie qu'un peu plus tard dans ma fic.

Sinon, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre à part bonne lecture.

* * *

_J'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer.

Déclara Reborn à Tsuna et ses gardiens pendant la pose du déjeuné. Tout le monde était là sauf Lambo qui était resté à la maison, même Hibari avait daigné assister à cette petite réunion improvisée sur le toit. Le gardien du Ciel était plutôt nerveux, il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette nouvelle. Une chose qu'il allait compliquer encore plus sa vie. Gokudera s'empressa de demander ce que c'était.

_Rokudo Mukuro va être relâché de la prison Vendicire et va retourner à Kokuyo Land.

Et voilà ! Il le savait bien que sa allait être un truc du genre.

_Reborn-san ! Ce bâtard a essayé de tuer le Juudaime ! Hurla Gokudera, peu content de la nouvelle.

Tsuna na savait pas comment réagir: même si c'était son gardien de la brume, l'illusionniste avait juré de prendre possession de son corps pour détruire le monde de la Mafia. Le châtain regarda autours de lui, son gardien de la tempête fulminait, Yamamoto fronça légèrement les sourcils, Ryohei ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre en quoi cette nouvelle était extrème et Hibari semblait...Ravie ? Surement à l'idée de pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur Rokudo Mukuro.

_Quand va t-il sortir ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un petit moment.

_Dans cinq jours.

_ Cinq jours ? S'exclama Tsunayoshi, dans si peu de temps...En espérant qu'il ne retente pas de le tuer dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Avant qu'il ne puisse interroger un peu plus son tuteur, la cloche retentit. Le chef du comité de discipline, leurs balança sa fameuse réplique en sortant ses tonfas:

_Allez, maintenant retournaient en cours, herbivores ou je vous mord à mort.

_Pour qui tu te prends pour parler comme ça au Juudaime ? Répliqua le smocking bomb en sortant ses dynamites, toujours aussi prompt à la bagarre.

_Ma, ma, Gokudera calmes toi. Tempéra Yamamoto avec son grand sourire.

_La ferme imbécile !

Voulant éviter qu'ils ne se battent sur le toit, Tsuna réussi à ramener son gardien de la pluie et celui de la tempête en classe sous le regard amusé de Reborn.

_« Franchement, j'ai déjà du mal avec ceux qui sont à Namimori alors en plus si Mukuro retourne à Kokuyo...Bon sang, mais qu'es ce que j'ai fait dans ma vie antérieur pour avoir un karma aussi pourrie ? » _Pensa Tsuna.

Quand ils furent tous partis, le portable de l'arcobaleno sonna. Au cours de la conversation, Reborn fronça les sourcils puis son fameux petit sourire en coin apparue.

_Umh, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai la solution. Dit-il avant d'éteindre.

**Plus tard dans la soiré.**

Tsuna rentra chez lui après avoir dit au revoir à ses amis. Quand il pénétra dans la maison, il dut esquiver les enfants qui courraient dans tous les sens poursuivis par Futa. Son tuteur l'obligea à monter directement faire ses devoirs. Tout en se mettant au boulot, sous la menace du pistolet de son tuteur, le gardien du Ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser un millier de questions sur la sortie de son gardien de la brume.

_Au faite, si Mukuro revient, que va devenir Chrome ? Demanda Tsuna, histoire d'avoir une petite pose dans ses exercices d'algèbres, oh combien détesté par le gardien du Ciel.

_Elle pourra rester dans la famille si elle le souhaite et on lui laissera le choix de décider de ce qu'elle veut faire. Si elle reste tu auras tout simplement deux gardiens de la brume. Lui répondit Reborn, en écrasant la tête de son élève contre ses feuilles pour qu'il travaille plus vite.

Rassuré sur le sort de sa gardienne, Tsunayoshi pensa à l'illusionniste: comment son retour allait affecter sa vie déjà mouvementé. Même si il craignait toujours un coup tordus de l'adolescent aux yeux vairons, il était content que ce dernier sorte de sa prison. En secouant la tête Tsuna se dit qu'il ne devait pas tourner bien rond pour s'inquiéter sur le sort de quelqu'un qui avait voulu le tuer et attaquer ses amis.

_Ah j'allais oublier de te le dire. S'exclama Reborn.

_De quoi ?

Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Tsuna sentit que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire, fichu super intuition Vongola.

_Kokuyo Land est actuellement en rénovation. Il sera inhabitable pendant trois semaines.

_Hein ? Mais alors où va loger Mukuro, ses deux amis et Chrome ? Demanda le gardien du Ciel avant de frissonner, le sourire du tueur à gage ne présagent rien de bon.

_Ken et Chikusa ont décidé de se débrouiller par eux même et Chrome logera chez Haru.

_Et Mukuro ? Demanda Tsuna et pendant un court instant il pria pour que se soit chez Hibari.

_Il logera ici. Déclara catégoriquement le bébé.

_Hiiiiii ! Non mais sa va pas ? Je peux pas laisser Mukuro vivre ici pendant trois semaines, alors que maman et les enfants sont là ! S'écria la jeune homme.

Le tueur à gage lui expliqua qu'il ferait attention à la famille et que si jamais Mukuro tentait quelque chose contre eux, il serait automatiquement renvoyé en prison. Par contre, si jamais les gardiens se battaient entre eux, il n'interviendrait pas sauf en cas de vrai danger.

_C'est le devoir d'un parrain de contrôler ses gardiens et de toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix. Répliqua le bébé, s'amusant intérieurement de voir son élève gémir sur sa malchance.

_Et puis comme dit le dicton: « Garde tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis encore plus près. »

Conclue l'arcobaleno avant de s'endormir directement.

Tsuna se maudit lui même et surtout son tuteur pendant quelques instants: Non seulement Rokudo Mukuro allait revenir mais en plus il allait vivre chez lui pendant trois semaines. Bon au moins il y aurait Reborn avec lui ou cas où... Par contre quand Gokudera apprendra que l'illusionniste allait vivre ici, il allait surement encore s'emporter et refuser de le laisser sans protection. Pareille pour son gardien des nuages, il allait surement venir ici pour se mesurer à l'illusionniste. Techniquement, il était sensé devenir le futur boss de la famille Vongola mais il n'avait jamais le choix. Par moment Tsuna se demandait si Xanxus était obligé de faire des choses dont il n'avait absolument pas envie. Connaissant le chef de la Varia, surement pas.

Déprimé par avance, Tsunayoshi se coucha en redoutant d'avance les futurs semaines à venir.

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu !^^ See you again pour le prochain chapitre.


	2. L'arrivé de Mukuro

**Disclaimer**: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas à mon grand malheur mais à leur mangaka: Akira Amano

**Reviews**: Bon déjà merci à **Kouki-kun**, désolé de t'avoir déçut même si je travaille également sur un one-shot avec pour perso principal Chrome ^^. A **HazelsNutsHead**, pour l'instant c'est en k+ mais ça peu évoluer mdr et** oOAkiraOo**, oui continue à lire. Merci pour vos reviews.

**Note**: voilà le second chapitre et j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes ( Mukuro: une littéraire qui fait des fautes, sacrilège !). J'ai l'impression que mes chapitres ne sont pas bien long...Enfin ça devrait aller mieux après.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le jour que Tsuna redoutait arriva à une vitesse effrayante, mais Reborn avait tout bien organisé pour l'arriver de l'illusionniste: une chambre avait été prévus pour Mukuro, la maison Sawada contenant encore deux, trois pièces vides. Tsuna avait refusé tout net que Mukuro dorme dans sa chambre ou partage une avec les enfants. Les autres gardiens étaient également prévenus que l'ancien détenu logerait chez leurs chef. Il avait fallut toute la force de persuasion de Tsunayoshi pour empêcher Gokudera d'emménager immédiatement chez son boss adoré pour le protéger de, je cite, "cet enfoiré de tête d'ananas". Cependant Hibari ne promit pas de ne pas venir défier le gardien de la brume chez les Sawada.

L'illusionniste devait être accompagné de son père et de Basil devant la maison. C'est un peu nerveux que Tsuna attendait Mukuro avec tous ses gardiens, son gardien des nuages appuyé contre le mur attendait visiblement son rival et le châtain priait le ciel pour qu'ils ne battent pas. Lambo jouait avec I-Pin à chat, Reborn le laissait faire, n'étant quand même pas très utile à cette affaire. Chrome, exceptionnellement sans Chikusa et Ken, attendait timidement celui qui l'avait sauvé. Stressé, Tsuna faisait craquer ses doigts jusqu'à ce que Reborn lui mette un coup de pied dans la tête.

_Tsunabrutie, arrête ou je te casse les doigts. Déclara l'arcobaléno en transformant Leon en grosse pince ( le genre qu'on utilise pour casser les noix).

_Hiii ! D'accord, d'accord j'arrête. Répondit le jeune homme en mettant ses mains dans ses poches à l'abri de la pince.

Yamamoto, compatissant au stresse de son ami, posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de l'auto-proclamé bras droit.

_T'inquiètes pas Tsuna, ça va bien se passer.

_Oui ! Cet enfoiré n'aura pas intérêt à faire un pas de travers ou je le ferais exploser.

Lui assura son gardien de la tempête, il lui fit même le serment sur son honneur de venir le plus souvent pour s'assurer de sa sécurité.

_Si tu mets le désordre dans ma ville, je te mordrais à mort. Assena Hibari en se décollant du mur et en sortant ses tonfas.

_La ferme ! La sécurité du Juudaime est plus importante que ta foutue discipline ! Répliqua le fumeur.

Yamamoto essaya de les calmer pendant que Tsuna soupirait encore plus déprimé: c'était déjà le bazar et Mukuro n'était même pas encore arrivé. Le gardien du ciel avait la soudaine envie d'aller se noyer dans sa baignoire même si Reborn trouverait bien un moyen de le ranimer, en bon sadi...Umh tuteur. C'est sous un climat d'engueulade que la voiture noir escortant l'italien arriva.

Son père sortie de la voiture avant de laisser passer Rokudo Mukuro. Le gardien de la brume avait les cheveux un petit plus long qu'a leur première rencontre mais affichait toujours son air supérieur et moqueur. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il scruta l'assemblée avant de fixer son attention vers sa petite Chrome. Cette dernière, voyait pour la première fois le jeune homme en chair et en os et rougit légèrement.

_Ravie de te voir enfin ailleurs que dans ce monde d'illusion, ma petite Chrome.

_Ou...Oui Mukuro-sama, je suis contente que vous soyez sortie. Répondit timidement la jeune femme. Le gardien de la brume lui sourie avant de tourner son regard vers la personne émettant le plus d'ondes meurtrières. En effet, Kyoya, tonfas déjà sortie, fixait l'illusionniste.

Le sourire de Mukuro tourna en quelque chose de plus sadique avant de faire apparaître lui aussi son arme.

_Oya, oya l'alouette, si pressé de te faire battre ?

_Je vais te mordre. Répliqua le préfet du comité de discipline.

Avant que Tsuna n'intervienne pour les séparer, son père posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ancien prisonnier pour le retenir.

_Tu te rappelles que tu dois éviter de te battre inutilement ? A moins que tu ne veuilles retourner en prison. Lui rappela Iemitsu.

Mukuro, lui jeta un regard un mauvais avant de faire disparaître son trident.

_Kufufu, désolé Kyoya mais on se battra une autre fois.

Ce dernier laissa un « tchh » franchir ses lèvres avant de partir. Si il ne pouvait pas se battre contre l'illusionniste, alors quel intérêt de rester ?

Tsunayoshi soupira en voyant son gardien des nuages partir. Bon, un danger potentiel en moins maintenant il fallait qu'il s'occupe du vrai danger potentiel du jour ( et de ses trois semaines à venir). Mukuro se tourna justement vers lui.

_Alors Tsunayoshi-kun, je vais donc dormir chez toi pendant la rénovation de Kokuyo Land.

Au son de la voix de son gardien de la brume Tsuna retînt un frisson.

_En effet, je...

Le châtain n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son gardien de la tempête lui coupa la parole.

_Tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux et ne rien tenter envers le Juudaime ! Le menaça Gokudera en jetant un regard mauvais à l'illusionniste.

Celui ci afficha un air amusé par les menaces du chien dévoué. Il n'avait rien prévue de faire au petit boss. Enfin...Pas pour l'instant.

_C'est bon, Gokudera-kun. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Le rassura le Juudaime, qui en profitait pour se rassurer un peu lui même.

Ils continuèrent de discuter un peu avant que son père et Basil repartent pour l'Italie. Ryohei repartit à l'extrême au club de boxe, ne réalisant pas vraiment bien la situation. Chrome salua son sauveur et son boss avant de partir rejoindre Haru. Finalement, Tsuna fit rentrer Mukuro chez lui, accompagné de son gardien de la tempête et celui de la pluie. Le gardien du ciel présenta rapidement l'ancien prisonnier à sa mère, qui toujours de bonne humeur, leurs assura que le dinez serait presque prêt. Tsuna se demandait comment sa mère faisait pour toujours accepter toute les personnes qui investissaient la maison depuis qu'il était devenus le futur parrain de la famille Vongola? Sa capacité d'acceptation était vraiment impressionnante.

_Mukuro, ma mère ignore tout de la mafia donc si tu pouvais éviter de la mentionner. Expliqua Tsuna à l'illusionniste qui observait sa chambre.

_Ah et comment tu justifies tous les combats au quels tu participes ?

Le gardien du ciel se frotta la tête un peu gêné. C'est Yamamoto qui lui répondit avec honnêteté et un grand sourire:

_On dit qu'on participe à des combats de sumo, hahahaha.

_Kufufufu, des combats de sumo...Je voie. Le ton franchement moqueur de l'illusionniste, n'échappa à personne mais avant que Gokudera ne puisse l'engueuler, Reborn pris la parole:

_La mama ne doit rien savoir. De plus il t'es interdit de t'en prendre aux personnes vivant ici, surtout les enfants.

Mukuro hocha la tête, cependant un petite question le dérangeait.

_Pour les enfants d'accord mais en ce qui concerne l'alouette ?

Reborn afficha un petit sourire en coin.

_Lui tu peux, mais évité les blessures mortels et aussi de vous battre trop souvent.

Le gardien de la brume parut satisfait et Tsuna gémit intérieurement en pensant aussi aux combats qu'il allait devoir empêcher. Gokudera se rapprocha de son boss avant de lui chuchoter discrètement:

_Juudaime, vous êtes sur que vous ne voulez pas que je reste ici pour vous aider ?

Tsuna considéra deux secondes la question, pensant au risque de faire vivre sous le même toit le gardien de la brume et celui de la tempête et finalement secoua la tête.

_Non vraiment sa ira Gokudera-kun.

Le dinez se passa plutôt bien, Gokudera et Yamamoto étaient restés dinez. Fûta se plaça loin de son ancien ravisseur et la mama leurs servie un vrai festin dont Mukuro la complimenta. Tsuna se détendait peu à peu mais restait quand même méfiant. Après tout, l'italien était quelqu'un de manipulateur, il pouvait très bien faire semblant et attendre le moment propice pour prendre son corps. La soirée se termina et malgré sa réticence, le fumeur repartit chez lui, faisant tout de même promettre à son Juudaime de l'appeler au moindre problème pour régler le compte l'ancien prisonnier.

Une fois seul, Tsuna montra sa chambre à Mukuro. Elle était juste à côté de la sienne et était toute simple: un lit dans un coin, un bureau et un placard. La chambre convenait parfaitement à l'adolescent, ayant passé son enfermement dans un bocal remplie d'eau. Un lit, lui paraissait le summum du confort.

_Oh, je ne dors pas avec toi ? Taquina-t-il un peu son pseudo boss.

Ce dernier rougit un peu sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

_Euh, Non. Je partage déjà ma chambre avec Reborn.

Un silence s'installa et assez mal à l'aise, Tsuna décida de partir se coucher. Mais avant de franchir la porte, la voix de Mukuro l'arrêta.

_Au faite, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Ce dernier se retourna pour fixer l'illusionniste dont l'œil rouge semblait briller.

_Ce n'est pas parce que les Vongola m'ont fait sortir de Vendicire que cela m'empêchera de détruire la Mafia.

Le futur boss n'était pas vraiment surpris, après tout, Mukuro haïssait la Mafia pour ce qu'il lui avait fait étant plus jeune. Pourtant au fond de lui, le gardien du Ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que Mukuro change d'avis et se rapproche d'eux.

_Je sais, bonne nuit Mukuro. Dit-il avant de refermer la porte.

L'italien s'allongea sur le matelas moelleux ( oh, bonheur !) et fixa le plafond de ses yeux dépareillés. Il était en plein dans la maison du boss Vongola. Mieux, il dormait carrément dans la chambre voisine à la sienne. Son corps était là, à porté de trident même si l'arcobaleno devait surement veiller. Peut-être qu'il allait peut-être enfin pouvoir se venger de la Mafia.

_Kufufufu, bonne nuit Tsunayoshi-kun.

* * *

Voila merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus.

Mukuro: Pourquoi je peux pas dormir avec Tsuna ?

Moi: Patience cela viendra.^^

Tsuna: Chuis pas d'accord !

Moi: tu crois que tu as le choix ? Bon See you again pour le prochain chapitre. ^^


	3. 1er jour à Namimori

**Disclaimer**:Ils ne m'appartiennent pas à mon grand malheur mais à leur mangaka: Akira Amano

**Note**: Merci pour les reviews ^^ sans ça les pauvres auteurs seraient déprimés. Bon par contre j'espère avoir fait moins de fautes quand dans le précédent chapitre ( 13 fautes comme les compté **Kouki-kun**).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Tsunayoshi se fît réveiller comme tous les matins par Reborn, plus efficace qu'un réveil surtout que lui on ne peut pas le balancer contre un mur. C'est donc en ouvrant péniblement les yeux, que Tsuna se leva pour se diriger dans la cuisine. En apercevant Mukuro avec une tasse de café dans la main, il se souvint qu'il devait héberger l'italien. Ce dernier, lui souris avant de le saluer, Tsuna pas encore bien réveillé lui répondit vaguement. Le gardien de la brume constata qu'il aurait dût attaquer le Vongola à son réveil, vu qu'il avait l'air d'avoir autant de tension qu'un escargot sous amphétamine. D'ailleurs quand le gardien du ciel se retrouva devant son bol de riz et ses tartine, l'arcobaleno s'empressa de les lui piquer.

_Reborn ! Laisse moi manger !

_Tu n'as qu'a être plus rapide, malgré tout ce que tu as vécus, tu es toujours aussi lent. Répliqua le bébé en piquant la deuxième tartine.

Mukuro était quand même surpris par l'animation qui régnait dés le matin dans la maison Sawada: le gamin gardien de la foudre engloutissait bol de riz sur bol de riz, la petite chinoise le réprimandait, la mère de son pseudo boss chantonnait en faisant la vaisselle, l'arcobaleno réprimandait son élève qui gémissait sur son karma pourris. Le gardien de la brume trouvait l'ambiance animée et étrangement chaleureuse. Avec Ken et Chikusa c'était animé mais l'ambiance était différente. Le petit déjeuner terminé, Tsuna fonça s'habiller et se laver avant que ses amis ne viennent le chercher pour le collège. Une fois vêtue de son uniforme, l'adolescent se dirigea vers la salle de bain et tomba sur Mukuro entrain de se brosser les dents.

D'abords un peu gêné, Tsuna hésita à s'installer à côté de l'illusionniste.

_Rentres donc Tsunayoshi-kun, je ne vais pas te tuer avec une brosse à dent. Lança Rokudo, en continuant sa tache.

_Euh, oui.

Le jeune homme se mît une claque mental, après tout il était chez lui. Il pris donc place et se dépêcha de se brosser les dents. Mukuro regarda le jeune boss avec amusement, si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il se brosserait les dents en compagnie d'un futur parrain de la mafia, il aurait tout simplement embrocher cette personne.

_Au faite, tu as bien dormis ? Demanda Tsuna en se rinçant la bouche.

_Oui mais tu pourrais dire aux gamins de se lever un peu plus _silencieusement_ le matin ? Où je serais obliger de leurs faire comprendre moi même.

Tsuna lui lança un regard un peu choqué.

_Mukuro !

_Kufufufu, je plaisante Tsunayoshi-kun. Dit Le gardien de la brume en quittant la salle de bains.

Tsuna le suivit, pas vraiment certain de la plaisanterie, il toucherait deux mots aux petits. Ses gardiens ainsi que Haru arrivèrent devant chez lui toujours aussi bruyant. Quand il les saluèrent, le juudaime une droit à un véritable interrogatoire sur la soirée de hier soir.

_On ferait bien d'y aller ou on vas être en retard. Dit Yamamoto en regardant sa montre.

_Oui, j'ai pas envie de me faire mordre à mort par Hibari-san.

_Hahi ! C'est vrai qu'il est effrayent.

_Cet enfoiré nous fait chier avec sa discipline.

_Oya, c'est vrai que Kyoya est quelqu'un d'impatient.

Il lui y eu un silence et tout le monde se retourna vers un Rokudo Mukuro qui souriait comme si de rien n'était. Ils n'avaient même pas vu qui les suivaient.

_Qu'es que tu fous là ? Cria Gokudera.

_Je dois rejoindre ma petite Chrome, Ken et Chikusa dans le parc de Nanimori. L'arcobaleno m'as dit que ce n'était pas loin du collège.

Avant que le gardien de la tempête ne puisse lui demander de quel droit il s'incrustait dans la conversation, Ryohei arriva toujours aussi extrême.

_SAWADA ! Extrême footing avec moi jusqu'au collège !

Sans trop vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Mukuro vît le futur boss embarquait contre son grès par son gardien du soleil, son auto-proclamé bras droit hurla sur le sportif avant de les suivent en courant, accompagné du gardien de la pluie qui rigolait comme si c'était habituel et la jeune fille les suivit en criant « Tsuna-sannn ! ». Le laissant tout seul comme un parfait imbécile dans la rue. Appréciant très peu d'être laissé plantar là, Mukuro décida de leurs faire une petite visite tout à l'heure.

Au collège.

Le groupe arriva à temps au collège mais furent priés de se calmer extrêmement vite par Hibari. Ce n'est qu'une fois en classe que Tsuna se souvînt d'avoir laissé Mukuro tout seul. Sa super intuition lui indiqua qu'il aller surement le regretter.

A la pose de midi, Ils se réunirent pour manger sous un des arbres de la cour. Tout se passait bien, à part que Reborn avait encore débarqué d'une de ses cachettes.

_Au faite Reborn, qui à décidé de libérer Mukuro ? Demanda Tsunayoshi dont la question lui trottait dans la tête depuis ce matin.

_Ton père, il a pensé que se serait mieux pour toi d'avoir tout tes gardiens aux même endroit. Il a donc convaincus le Neuvième du nom de signer une demande pour faire sortir Mukuro sous notre surveillance. Les négociations avec les gardiens de la prisons furent dur même ils ont finalement accepté, bien sur Mukuro doit respecter un certain nombre de conditions si il ne veut pas être renvoyé à Vendicire. Lui expliqua Reborn.

Alors qu'il allait demander quel était ces conditions, Tsuna vit un ananas se balader dans la cour, rien d'anormal...Attend, un ananas qui se balade ?

Le gardien du ciel se retourna vivement, alertant les autres qui constatèrent la même chose: un ananas sautillait joyeusement dans la cour, une pastèque discutait avec un muffin et avant qu'ils ne puissent comprendre quelque chose, ils se prirent tous, sauf Reborn, un plat de spaghetti bolognaise dans la figure. Dégoulinant de sauce sauce tomate, Gokudera fulminait et cherchait du regard le connard qui avait osé. Ryohei trouva la sauce extrêmement bonne et Yamamoto rigolait.

_Ahahah, je ne sais pas qui à fait ça mais il c'est vite planqué.

_Juudaime ! Vous allez bien ? Demanda l'auto proclamé bras droit en sortant un mouchoir pour débarrasser son boss de la sauce et des boulettes de viandes.

_Mais...Commença Tsuna après deux minutes en regardant les pâtes que Gokudera essayait d'enlever. « C'est une illusion. »

_En effet, Tsuna. Tu remarques facilement les illusion maintenant, normale pour quelqu'un détenant la super intuition Vongola. Confirma Reborn, qui se doutait bien que Mukuro devait être quelque part dans le collège.

Les spaghettis disparurent d'eux même et Tsuna fût bien content de ne pas devoir trouver un moyen de nettoyer son uniforme avant qu'Hibari ne les trouvent. D'ailleurs si le gardien de la brume était là, ils feraient bien de le retrouver avant le préfet de discipline.

Ce dernier arrivait justement de ronde et se dirigeait vers l'escalier qui menait au toit quand il vît le muffin tabasser la pastèque. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hibari Kyoya se fît attaquer par un muffin, il repoussa sans difficulté le gâteaux avec un « saleté de pâtisserie ». Ce qu'il ne vît pas cependant c'est l'assiette de spaghettis bolognaise qui lui atterrit un pleine figure.

Tous les gardiens se figèrent et s'entre-regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire même Tsuna qui savait qu'il avait de grande chance de se faire mordre à mort pour s'être moquer de son gardien des nuages. L'assiette tomba au sol et Hibari tourna la tête vers eux et leurs rirent s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. L'aura meurtrière du japonais aux cheveux noir atteignait à ce moment là des sommets, surtout que Tsunayoshi avait compris que cette assiette là n'était pas une illusion.

_Je vais vous mordre à mort.

Alors qu'il sortait ses tonfas, Hibari entendit quelqu'un l'appeler:

_Oya, oya l'alouette, tu apprécies mon plat ?

L'illusionniste se tenait sur le toit et fixait avec un amusement non dissimulé, Hibari couvert de sauce bolognaise avec encore quelques spaghettis dans les cheveux et sur son manteau.

Le gardien des nuages laissa les autres avant de foncer vers le toit pour faire payer à l'italien.

_Oh non, ils vont se battre en plein collège. Gémit Tsuna.

_T'inquiète Tsunabrutie, laisse les donc un peu se défouler. Lui rétorqua Reborn.

_Vu comment est énervé Hibari-san, ils risquent de faire plus que de se défouler.

_Ba laissez donc se battre ses deux imbéciles. Répondit Gokudera qui en profitait pour en griller une.

Tsuna leva les yeux vers le toit, où il pouvait apercevoir ses deux gardiens se battre.

Quand la sonnerie annonça la fin de la pose. Ils retournèrent tous en classe et l'arcobaleno monta pour calmer les deux combattant.

Il semblait y avoir une sorte de match nul, chacun prenant l'avantage tours à tours, ils avaient quelques égratignures mais rien de grave. Reborn les laissa encore faire pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de stopper le combat.

_Laisse moi Bébé, je veux le mordre à mort.

_Non ça suffit Hibari. Vous vous battrez la prochaine fois.

_Kufufufu, mais oui je te donnerais une autre chance de te faire battre une nouvelle fois.

Continua Mukuro en esquivant un coup du préfet. Le japonais fît appel à tout son self contrôle avant de repartir et partit passer ses nerfs sur les premiers herbivores qu'il trouverait. Reborn se tourna vers l'illusionniste.

_Bon maintenant, rentre à la maison.

Rokudo haussa les épaules, il avait eu son combat avec Kyoya et embêté les autres. Alors il pouvait bien rentré en plus il avait envie d'un café.

Une fois rentré, il dût éviter le gamin à la coupe afros dessinant dans l'entré.

_Mouahahah, Tête d'ananas viens admirer les œuvres de Lambo-San ? Lança le Bovino en continuant son gribouillage qui ne ressemblait strictement à rien.

Tête d'ananas ? Mukuro se retînt de lui envoyer un coup de pied. Ne pas s'en prendre aux enfants, ne pas s'en prendre aux enfants,...

Il continua son chemin mais se fît arrêter par la mère du Vongola.

_Ah Mukuro-kun ! Tu es déjà rentré, tu veux quelque chose ? Lui demanda t-elle, la petite chinoise sur ses talons.

_Un café si cela ne vous dérange pas. Répondit-il poliment.

Nana partit dans la cuisine lui préparer cela de suite. Le gardien de la brume s'asseya à la table en attendant. Il n'avait pratiquement aucun souvenir de sa mère à part celui de sa voix douce. Il trouvait cela vraiment agréable et jalousait un peu Tsunayoshi d'avoir autant de chance.

Enfin, se dit-il en saisissant sa tasse, quand le corps du futur boss serait à lui, il pourrait peut-être en profiter un peu. Mukuro monta ensuite directement dans sa chambre et y passa le reste de l'après midi à s'entrainer, perfectionnent toujours un peu plus ses illusions. Les rendent toujours plus réel. Cela lui fit penser qu'il pourrait pour s'occuper, entrainer Chrome pour la rendre encore plus forte. Même en étant pratiquement libre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir s'occuper de la jeune femme, un peu comme un grand frère.

Tsuna, rentra chez lui complétement épuisé. Il avait dû, avec les autres, courir pour éviter le préfet de discipline, changé. Ce dernier voulait les mordre à morts pour leurs faire comprendre qu'on ne se moquait jamais de lui, couvert de sauce bolognaise ou pas. Il allait parler à Mukuro pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise. Mais avant il devait faire ses devoirs, ayant un contrôle de japonais le lendemain. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, ses pensées divaguèrent jusqu'à l'illusionniste. Allait-il faire d'autres coups comme ça ? Pouvait-il le laissait se déplacer à sa guise sans surveillance ? Quoi qu'il se doutait que Mukuro ne veuille plus se laisser enchainer aussi facilement. Pourtant si il n'avait pas essayé de le tuer, Rokudo Mukuro est lui aurait peut-être put être amis...

Une fois ses révisions terminées, il frappa à la porte de l'italien. Il entendit un « entré » et pénétra dans la chambre de l'illusionniste qui lisait un livre.

_Tien, Tsunayoshi-kun ma petite visite t'as plus ? Demanda narquoisement Mukuro.

Le gardien du ciel tenta de prendre une voix ferme et autoritaire comme en hyper mode:

_Mukuro que tu souhaites te battre contre Hibari-san, ok. Mais évite de mettre le bazar dans le collège.

_Kufufufu, sauf que l'alouette est pratiquement tout le temps dans votre collège. Répondit Mukuro sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Tsuna soupira: et Reborn qui disait qu'il devait faire preuve d'autorité envers ses gardiens...Il en avait encore moins quand cela concernait Hibari ou Mukuro.

_Pourquoi a t-il fallu que je sois désigné pour devenir boss ? Gémit le japonais.

Le gardien de la brume tourna la tête vers Tsunayoshi-kun, parfois il se disait qu'ils auraient peut-être pus s'entendre si le châtain n'avait pas été désigné pour devenir le Dixième du nom ...Oula, mais à quoi il pensait là ? Il ne devait pas oublier que même si pour l'instant il ne tentait rien, il prendrait un jour possession du corps du jeune Vongola. Il devait pas se laisser gagner par la bonne humeur ambiante et changer d'avis.

Tout d'un coup, surgit le bébé qui mît un coup de pied dans la tête de Tsuna et lui dit que le dinez était prêt et que demain après midi, il viendrait le rejoindre dans leurs lieu d'entrainement habituel.

_Mais Reborn ! J'ai rendez vous avec Kyoko-chan ! Cria le japonais en rougissant, en descendant les escaliers.

_Peu importe, tu iras un autre fois.

_ Kufufufu, pas de rendez vous amoureux pour toi, Tsunayoshi-kun. Fit avec amusement le gardien de la brume.

Le gardien du ciel devint un peu plus rouge et expliqua à Mukuro qu'il n'était pas en couple avec Kyoko et que celle ci ne devait même pas savoir qu'il l'aimait et qu'à chaque fois qu'il voulait lui dire, Reborn se ramenait toujours avec tout le monde. Mukuro nota l'information dans sa tête et sourit en imaginant très bien son pseudo boss ne jamais parvenir à déclarer sa flamme. L'arcobaleno ferait bien de lui apprendre comment aborder une fille au lieu de toujours l'entrainer à sauver le monde.

La journée s'acheva assez calmement enfin aussi calmement que pouvait être la maison des Sawada et peut-être encore plus bruyamment que ce matin. Tsuna retrouva une nouvelle fois Mukuro entrain de se brosser les dents et il se dit que cela allait surement être sa routine quotidienne pendant trois semaines. Enfin, depuis la venue de Reborn, le mot routine était un bien grand mot. Et il eut raison quand dans la nuit, il se leva discrètement pour boire un verre d'eau même si il avait l'impression d'être observé par Reborn vu que celui ci dormait les yeux ouverts. Quand il passa devant la chambre du gardien de la brume, il entendit un bruit bizarre. Tsuna hésita: soit il ouvrait la porte et risquait de réveiller l'illusionniste soit il passait son chemin. Sa super intuition le poussait à rentrer et il finit par l'écouter, après tout elle ne s'était jamais trompé. Il ouvra doucement la porte.

_Mukuro ?

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Hibari: Je vais te mordre à mort, herbivore yaoiste !

Moi (planqué derrière une chaise): Mais c'est bon les pates à la bolognaise.

Tsuna: quelle idée aussi et pourquoi je rentre dans la chambre de Mukuro ?

Moi: Mais sinon, je fais pas avancer l'histoire !

Mukuro: Laissez lui des reviews avant que l'alouette ne la tue.

See you again pour le prochain chapitre.


	4. rappochement et origami

**Disclaimer**: Malgré ma grande envie d'avoir Mukuro, Hibari et Squalo, le manga Rebron ne m'appartient pas mais à Akira Amano.

**Note**: Toujours merci pour vos reviews et comme j'ai un peu de temps libre voilà le nouveaux chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Mukuro ?

Tsuna pénétra dans la chambre de l'italien, pour constater avec étonnement que Mukuro gémissait dans son sommeil. Le gardien de la brume avait le sommeil agité et murmurait des choses incompréhensibles pour Tsuna. Ce dernier hésitait entre réveiller l'illusionniste ou repartir.

_Non...Lâchez moi...Fît Mukuro suffisamment fort pour que le gardien du ciel comprenne que son gardien faisait un cauchemars.

Il décida de réveiller l'illusionniste. S'approchant Tsuna commença par le secouer doucement en l'appelant. Soudain, Mukuro ouvrit des yeux un peu effrayés et pour une fois sa malchance servis à Tsuna, qui surpris par le réveil brutal du gardien de la brume, avait trébuché en reculant, évitant ainsi le trident qui était brusquement apparus.

Mukuro réalisa au bout de quelques secondes où il était et ce qu'il venait de faire en voyant son pseudo boss assis par terre qui le regardait à la fois surpris et effrayé. L'illusionniste fît disparaître son arme, notant mentalement que, à peu de chose près, il avait faillit blesser le Decimo et ainsi enfin accomplir ce qu'il désirait.

_Oya oya, Vongola Decimo. Je ne te savais pas si pervers pour te faufiler dans ma chambre en pleine nuit. Fît-il d'un ton moqueur.

_Pas du tout ! Répondit Tsuna en rougissant sous le sous-entendus.

Il le savait, il n'aurait jamais dut rentrer dans cette chambre ! De toute façon à quoi pouvait-il s'attendre d'autre de l'italien ? Voyant que Mukuro attendait une explication sur sa présence, il s'empressa d'ajouter:

_J'ai entendus des bruits bizarres et quand je suis rentré, j'ai supposé que tu faisais un cauchemars, alors j'ai voulu te réveiller.

Le sourire de Mukuro se rembrunit un peu, pourquoi avait-il fallut que Tsunayoshi le surprenne dans cette position de faiblesse ? Maudit cauchemars. Même pour quelqu'un ayant traversé les six voies de l'Enfer, il ne pouvait rien contre les mauvais rêves que produisait son inconscient.

_Ce n'était pas grand chose et maintenant je suis réveillé, tu peux retourner te coucher.

Répondit Mukuro en tournant le dos pour marquer la fin de la conversation. Cependant Tsuna ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, après tout il avait faillit se faire embrocher !

_Pas grand chose, t'as faillis me tuer sans être complétement réveillé ! Lança le gardien du ciel.

_Kufufu, il faut croire que même inconscient, j'ai envie de te tuer.

Le Vongola Décimo soupira, franchement quand le gardien de la brume le voulait, on ne pouvait rien en tirer. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi il s'en préoccupait autant ? Autant le laisser tranquille et retourner se coucher pour être en forme à cause des entrainements de Reborn. Tsuna commença à tourner les talons quand il vît le gardien de la brume prendre son livre.

Le gardien du ciel lui demanda pourquoi il ne se recouchait pas et Mukuro lui répondit qu'il n'avait plus envie de dormir pour l'instant. Cette affirmation fût vite démentit par un bâillement que l'italien n'avait pas réussi à empêcher.

_C'était quoi ton cauchemars ? Demanda Tsunayoshi en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

_Qu'es que cela peut bien te faire Decimo ? Rétorqua avec agacement Rokudo, qui aurait bien aimé que l'adolescent dégage et le laisse tranquille.

_C'est plus facile de se débarrasser d'un mauvais rêve si on n'en parle.

L'illusionniste referma brusquement son livre surprenant Tsuna. Il se tourna vers le japonais avec un regard mauvais. Ah, il voulait savoir et bien il allait le regretter cet idiot de petit boss.

_Je rêvais, Commença Mukuro d'un voix faussement douce, A la fois où ces enfoirés de la mafia m'ont attaché à une table pour une de leur expérience comme un vulgaire rat de laboratoire. L'enfant avant moi était mort, pas assez résistant.

Il s'approcha un peu de Tsunayoshi qui dût faire appel à tout son courage pour ne pas se sauver à toute jambe. Le gardien du ciel n'était plus très sur de vouloir savoir et pourtant il avait envie de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à son gardien quand il était jeune.

Mukuro continua:

_Je rêvais des seringues se plantent dans mon avant bras gauche, du liquide qui me brulait les veines et dont la douleur me donnait envie de mourir.

L'œil rouge de Mukuro se mit à briller et Tsuna déglutit difficilement en fermant les yeux.

_Tu as envie de savoir ce que ça fait Tsunayoshi-kun ? Demanda l'ancien prisonnier.

_Désolé. Souffla le gardien du ciel en rouvrant les yeux avec une expression indéchiffrable.

L'italien s'écarta de son pseudo boss, lui tournant une nouvelle fois le dos.

_Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Répondit le gardien de la brume .

_Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! Cria Tsuna.

_Kufufu, c'est quoi alors ?

Bonne question, qu'est ce que c'est alors ? Le collégien n'en avait aucune idée. Pourquoi était-il tellement triste pour Mukuro ? Peut-être parce que pour lui ce n'était pas juste ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Que l'italien n'aurait pas dû subir tout ça et que Mukuro aurait put avoir un tout autre destin. Voyant son vis à vis perdu dans ses réflexions, l'illusionniste soupira: franchement il aurait crus que le Vongola aurait détalé comme un lapin et l'aurait laisser finir sa nuit tranquillement.

_Maintenant retourne dans ta chambre Vongola Decimo à moins que tu ne veuilles passer la nuit avec moi. Dit le jeune homme à l'épi en forme d'ananas avant de s'allonger dans son lit. Aussi fût-il extrêmement surpris quand il sentit Tsuna se glisser timidement dans ses couettes assez loin de lui certes mais dans son lit quand même.

_Kufufu, dit moi Tsunayoshi-kun, sais tu ce qu'est l'ironie ?

Ce dernier avait le visage complétement rouge mais essaya de le dissimuler. Franchement, mais qu'es qui lui était passé par la tête ? Depuis quand avait-il autant d'audace ? Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser son gardien de la brume seul.

_Si ça peut t'empêcher de cauchemarder pendant la nuit. Répondit Tsuna en ignorant la pique que lui avait lancé l'autre.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel Mukuro hésita entre plusieurs options:

1_Le virer de son lit.

2_Le blesser pendant son sommeil pour prendre son corps

3_Prendre une photo pour l'envoyer à tous les membres de la mafia.

4_Violer son pseudo-boss ( Mukuro se mît une claque mental à cette idée qui le renverrait directement à Vendicire)

5_Dormir comme si de rien était.

Il choisit finalement la dernière solution, la deuxième était tentante mais pas assez glorieuse pour qu'il puisse s'en vanter. Il avait sa fierté quand même.

Le lendemain.

Reborn se réveilla vers sept heures, s'apprêtant à tirer du lit son élève pour que ce dernier arrive à l'heure en cour. Aussi quand il trouva le lit vide, l'inquiétude le traversa pendant deux secondes. Tsuna n'était jamais réveillé avant lui et il soupçonna tout de suite l'illusionniste d'y être pour quelque chose. Le bébé se dirigea vers la chambre du gardien de la brume et pénétra sans frapper dans la chambre. Aussi quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il vît son élève servir de doudou à Mukuro. En effet, ce dernier tenait son pseudo boss dans ses bras et celui ci avait la tête contre la poitrine de l'italien. Reborn trouvais la situation tellement improbable (et mignonne mais chut) qu'il se demanda si ce n'était pas une illusion. En même temps, le bébé attendit que les deux adolescents se réveillent pour voir leurs réactions, surtout celle de son élève qui allait surement être très amusante. Il ferait juste payer à Tsuna d'avoir découché sans son accord dans la chambre d'à coté.

Ce fût d'ailleurs Tsuna qui se réveilla le premier, émergeant lentement de la douce chaleur dans laquelle il se trouvait, le gardien du ciel trouva son oreiller particulièrement confortable. Pourtant quand il comprit qu'il était dans les bras de l'illusionniste, Tsunayoshi se figea et se demanda ce qu'il fichait là. Puis il aperçut Reborn dans le coin de la pièce.

_Reborn, pourquoi je suis ici ? Chuchota le châtain pour ne pas réveiller Mukuro.

_C'est la question que j'allais te poser, Tsunabrutie. Répondit l'arcobaleno.

Puis tout revînt en mémoire au Decimo, qui rougit un peu en se souvenant de l'audace dont il avait fait preuve pour dormir à côté d'un ennemi potentiel. Il expliqua rapidement la situation de la veille à son tuteur dont le fédora cachait son expression.

Pendant ce temps Mukuro se réveilla avec quelque chose de chaud dans les bras et en ouvrant les yeux, il se rappela que son pseudo-boss avait dormis avec lui et qu'il le tenait serré dans ses bras comme une peluche. Il se détacha de Tsuna avant de se redresser légérement.

_Kufufu, bonjour Tsunayoshi-kun.

_Bon...Bonjour Mukuro.

L'arcobaleno, se demanda ce qu'il se serait passé si Gokudera les avaient trouvé. Dissimulant son sourire, le bébé attrapa Tsuna par le col et le vira du lit en lui précisant qu'il était en retard. Tsunayoshi fixa le réveil de la chambre de l'illusionniste, il était vraiment mais alors vraiment en retard.

_Hiiii ! Si j'arrive en retard Hibari-san va me mordre à mort ! S'écria le gardien du ciel en se précipitant dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Mukuro, se leva sans se presser, n'ayant une nouvelle fois pas grand chose à faire de sa journée. Il irait surement voir si la rénovation de Kokuyo Land avançait. Il soupira d'avance à la journée ennuyeuse qui s'annonçait. Descendant dans la cuisine où le Décimo avalait une tartine rapidement pendant que son bras droit et le gamin de la foudre s'engueulait.

_Juudaime, prenez le temps de manger correctement.

_C'est vrai Tsuna, ce n'est pas bien de partir le ventre presque vide. Continua Yamamoto.

Le Decimo ne les écouta pas trop inquiet d'arriver en retard et enfila ses chaussures. Au moment de sortir, il demanda à Mukuro ce qu'il comptait faire de sa journée.

_Oya, je pense voir l'avancer des travaux de Kokuyo Land et peut-être aller mettre une raclée à l'alouette. Répondit l'illusionniste.

_Je vois...Évitez de trop vous battre quand même. Fit le jeune boss.

_Kufufu, c'est ma seule occupation Tsunayoshi-kun, à moins que tu n'es une autre idée pour me faire passer le temps.

La phrase remplie de sous-entendus n'échappa pas à Tsuna, franchement mais quel idée aussi de dormir avec l'illusionniste ? Enfin, il n'avait pas passé une mauvaise nuit, en plus ils n'avaient fait que dormir et Tsuna devait bien se l'avouer, très bien. Rien de mal ni de vraiment répréhensible, seulement le japonais sentait que l'italien n'avait pas finit de faire des piques de ce genres.

_Je ne sais pas moi, tu n'as qu'a te mettre à l'origami. Proposa Tsuna, priant pour ne pas rougir.

_Ah c'est quelque chose d'assez prenant en effet. Appuya le baseballeur.

_Vous savez faire de l'origami Juudaime ? Demanda Gokudera avec l'air béat et un peu idiot qu'il prenait quand il découvrait un aspect caché de son boss.

_En effet. Répondit Tsuna en souriant, qui en effet malgré sa maladresse ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça.

Soudain, le décimo se rappela qu'ils étaient maintenant en retard. Tandis qu'ils partaient rapidement, la mère de Tsuna interpella son fils:

_N'oublie pas ton rendez-vous avec Kyoko-chan !

_Y a pas de risque ! Répondit le châtain en rougissant. Il avait enfin réussit à obtenir quelque chose ressemblant à un vrai rendez-vous avec Kyoko-chan, il n'allait pas surement pas oublier une chose aussi importante.

Ce fameux rendez déclencha un tilt dans la tête de l'illusionniste. Finalement son pseudo boss avait réussi à déplacé l'entrainement de Reborn pour pouvoir sortir avec la jeune femme. Un plan germa dans l'esprit de l'ancien prisonnier et il eu un de ses fameux petit sourire ( ceux qu'Hibari déteste).

_Kufufu, je vais peut-être pouvoir rendre ma journée moins ennuyante tout compte fait.

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Que réserve Mukuro à notre petit Tsuna vous le saurez au prochain chapitre ^^. Les reviews sont toujours appréciées même les méchante du moment quelles sont constructive. See you again. ^^


	5. Un rendez vous parfaitOu presque !

**Disclaimer**: Malgré ma grande envie d'avoir Mukuro, Hibari et Squalo, le manga Rebron ne m'appartient pas mais à Akira Amano.

**Note**: Encore une fois merci pour les reviews sa fait toujours plaisir. Dans ce chapitre l'histoire commence à progresser et cela devrait continuer dans les chapitres suivants.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Tsuna se dépêcha de se changer chez lui après avoir salué ses amis, pour partir à son rendez vous. Aujourd'hui était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche, aujourd'hui il avait un rendez vous avec kyoko !

Bon, il avait dut supplier Reborn pour qu'il le laisse y aller, au lieu de l'entrainement prévus. Tsunayoshis espérait fortement que son tuteur ne se ramène pas avec tout le monde pour faire un énième jeux traditionnel Vongola. Le gardien du ciel arriva finalement pile à l'heure sur la place principal de Namimori. Kyoko l'attendait assise sur un banc et lui fît un grand sourire quand elle le vît arriver. Tsuna rougit avant de lui demander si elle voulait aller à un endroit en particulier.

_Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire quelques boutiques avant d' allez dans le parc, cela te va Tsuna-san ? Proposa l'adolescente.

_Tout à fait Kyoko-chan ! S'exclama le châtain ravie .

Il allait faire les magasins avec Kyoko-chan ! Tsuna flottait sur un petit nuages et ils se mirent en route. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et firent plusieurs boutiques dans lesquels Kyoko acheta plusieurs vêtements et fît même le mannequin devant Tsuna qui crût tomber dans les pommes quand elle enfila pour rigoler, une mini jupe très courte et un fin débardeur. Malgré tout, Tsuna n'arrivait pas complétement à sa détendre, quelque chose l'en empêcher. Par moments, il regardait un peu par tout au cas où il verrait Reborn sortir dans un déguisement, comme celui d'une plante verte, pour lui gâcher sa sortie.

_Qu'es ce que tu cherches Tsuna-san ? Demanda Kyoko.

_Ah !...Euh non rien ! Répondit rapidement le futur parrain en agitant les bras.

Il ne devait pas tout gâcher à cause d'une impression. Pour une fois il devait faire taire son intuition.

_On va manger une glace ? Proposa-t-il à la sœur de son gardien du soleil.

Cette dernière accepta et il se dirigèrent vers un petit marchand ambulant. Soudain ils virent Chrome arriver avec un sac de course dans les bras. Quand elle aperçut son boss, elle s'arrêta pour le saluer et Tsuna eu l'impression qu'elle les dévisageaient. En effet, la jeune femme regardait bizarrement son amie.

_Chrome, tu vas bien ? Demanda t-il en voyant l'expression étrange qu'affichait sa gardienne.

_Je vais bien, boss. Répondit-elle.

_Chrome-chan, comment cela se passe avec Haru-chan ? Demanda Kyoko à son amie.

_Très bien, elle est partie rejoindre... Une amie. Fit la gardienne de la brume en fixent un peu plus Kyoko.

_Je vois, je passerais surement vous voir demain. Fît l'idole du collège de Namimori avec un magnifique sourire.

Tsuna trouva l'échange un peu étrange, surtout l'attitude de sa gardienne. Une idée traversa l'esprit de du futur Decimo: et si Chrome était jalouse ? Non, impossible. Même si l'idée d'être désiré par plusieurs femme ne déplaisait pas vraiment à Tsunayoshi. Le couple quittèrent Chrome pour se diriger vers le parc.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc dégustant leurs glaces. Soudain le gardien du ciel se rappela quelque chose.

_Ah ! J'ai oublié d'acheter un manuel d'origami pour Mukuro ! S'exclama Tsuna.

Il avait en effet passé un si bon après midi qu'il avait carrément oublier d'acheter le manuel pour son gardien de la brume. Il faudra qu'il y retourne avant de renter chez lui.

_D'origami ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Tsuna lui expliqua un peu gêné qu'il voulait trouver une occupation pour l'italien et ainsi empêcher celui ci de trop s'ennuyer ( combattre Hibari n'était pas la meilleur des occupations d'après Tsuna).

_Tu es sûr que c'est une occupation vraiment intéressante ? Demanda un peu moqueusement Kyoko en finissant sa glace.

_Pas vraiment mais je voudrais vraiment qu'il s'entende mieux avec nous. Parce ce que je pense que Mukuro au fond de lui est quelqu'un de bien et qu'on pourrait être amis.

Kyoko voulut dire quelque chose mais finalement s'abstint. Ils continuèrent de parler puis Tsuna décida de faire quelque chose d'osé,surtout venant de sa part, aujourd'hui il allait essayer d'embrasser l'idole du collège ( en espérant que Ryohei ne fasse pas un footing dans le parc sinon il ne donnait pas chère de sa peau). Pourvue qu'elle ne le repousse pas, pria silencieusement le gardien du ciel. Il se tourna vers Kyoko et s'approcha d'elle, le visage vraiment rouge et un peu hésitant.

_Tsuna-kun...

Ce dernier continua de s'approcher en sentant que Kyoko ne se dérobait pas. Ils n'étaient qu'à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre quand la voix de Gokudera l'interrompit:

_Ah ! Juudaime, je vous ai trouvé, j'ai gagné !

Le futur boss de la famille Vongola s'écarta vivement, les joues encore un peu rouge. Il venait de louper la meilleur occasion de sa vie. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille plus d'un après midi ? Il était maudit, c'est ça ?

_En faite c'est moi qui l'ai aperçus le premier. Fit Yamamoto en arrivant derrière lui.

_La ferme imbécile ! Je suis quand même arrivé le plus vite.

Tsunayoshi soupira, son rendez vous était fini. Puis quelque chose l'intrigua.

_Gokudera-kun qu'es que tu veux dire par gagner ?

L'italien arrêta de crier sur le baseballeur pour répondre à son boss:

_Reborn nous a dit que les gardiens avaient l'après midi pour vous trouver.

L'arcobaleno arriva sur l'épaule de Ryohei qui fût extrêmement déçut de ne pas avoir gagné.

_En effet Tsuna, j'ai pensé qu'un petit exercice ne ferait pas de mal à tes gardiens, même si Hibari a refusé de participer.

Le gardien du ciel secoua la tête, blasé. Au moins il pouvait se consoler d'avoir passé un excellent après midi avec l'idole du collège.

_Bien sûr le gagnant à le droit de demander une faveur à Tsuna, comme prévue. Dit Reborn, qui avait bien entendus décidé ça sans l'avis du principal concerné.

_Raah ! Si j'avais gagné à l'extrême j'aurai pu demander à Sawada de rejoindre le club de boxe !

_Comme si le Juudaime accepterait de rejoindre ton stupide club, tête de gazon. Ne vous inquiétait pas Juudaime, je ne vous demanderait rien d'aussi idiot. Déclara Gokudera, heureux de pouvoir demander quelque chose à son boss.

_Désolé Gokudera-kun mais c'est Chrome qui m'a trouvé la première. Enfin je ne sais pas si elle participait.

Dit Tsuna qui vît l'italien légèrement blêmir, vue qu'il était sûr de sa victoire.

_Tu as tort Tsuna, ce n'est pas Chrome qui t'a trouvé la première. Intervint Reborn, laissant tout le monde perplexe surtout Tusnayoshi, qui ne voyait pas qui à part Chrome il avait put rencontrer.

_Tu as gagné Mukuro.

_Mukuro ?

Au même moment, Tsuna sentit l'aura caractérisant l'illusionniste, se qui le fît se retourner rapidement. Il vit avec horreur Kyoko disparaître dans un nuage de brume et prendre la l'apparence de l'italien.

_Aaahh ! Kyoko est devenus tête d'ananas à l'extrême ! Hurla le boxeur.

_Mukuro comment as tu osés ? Cria Tsuna, se trouvant trop bête pour ne pas avoir fait la différence entre l'illusionniste et l'adolescente. Mais pourquoi sa super intuition n'avait telle pas fonctionné ?

Et quand il y repensait cela expliquait la réaction de Chrome, elle avait surement dut s'apercevoir de l'illusion contrairement à lui. Puis soudain Tsuna se rappella qu'il avait faillit...Embrasser Mukuro. Le monde tourna soudainement autours de lui et Tsunayoshi tomba lamentablement dans les pommes. Tandis qu'il était inconscient, Tsuna rêva d'une alouette tueuse, d'un ananas au rire stupide, d'une cigarette l'apellent " Juudaime !" d'une balle de baseball qui essayait de la calmer.

Quand il se réveilla dans sa chambre, Tsuna tomba directement sur le visage très inquiet de Gokudera, ce dernier le harcela de question et le gardien du ciel sentait poindre la migraine. Yamamoto et Ryohei se rapprochèrent également du lit pour voir comment se sentait leurs ami. Il vit Reborn assis sur son bureau et Mukuro dans le coin de la pièce assis contre le mur qui le regardait avec amusement.

_Alors Tsuna enfin réveillé ? Demanda Reborn.

_Euh...Oui désolé de m'être évanouis dans le parc. Fît Tsuna en se redressent.

_Ce n'est pas grave Tsuna, ça peut arriver à tout le monde une petite chute de tension. Dit Yamamoto avec un sourire rassurant.

_Une chute de tension ? Mon œil ! C'est surement la faute de l'autre bâtard ! S'exclama Gokudera en jetant un regard mauvais à l'illusionniste. Ce dernier sourit avant de répondre:

_Je n'ai absolument rien fait, n'est ce pas Tsunayoshi-kun ?

Le futur boss ne put que hocher la tête, son gardien de la brume ne lui ayant effectivement rien fait. Ils avaient passé un après midi agréable, même si il croyait l'avoir passé avec Kyoko-chan...C'était plutôt lui qui avait faillit embrasser Mukuro...

_ Kufufufu, vous voyez, à part ma petite illusion pour m'amuser. Je n'ai absolument rien fait à notre petit boss. Déclara narquoisement Mukuro

Il s'ensuivit une scène d'engueulade dont Tsuna se déconnecta complétement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander se qui aurait pu se passer si il avait embrassé Mukuro. L'aurait-il esquivait à la dernière minute ? Se serait-il laissé faire ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Toutes ses questions volaient dans la tête du futur boss.

_Bon Mukuro, qu'est que tu veux demander à Tsuna ? A part prendre possession de son corps, bien entendus. Fit Reborn, ramenant le gardien du ciel sur terre.

_Oya oya, que vais je bien pouvoir te demander Tsunayoshi-kun ? Fit l'illusionniste en se rapprochant du lit.

L'adolescent aux yeux vairons écarta le gardien de la tempête même si celui ci râla grandement. Mukuro se pencha vers l'oreille de Tsuna pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

Ce dernier sentit son cœur s'accélérer par cette soudaine proximité. La scène de cet après midi se rejouant dans son esprit.

_Tu penses que je suis quelqu'un de bien, n'est ce pas ? Demanda l'ancien prisonnier.

Tsunayoshi hocha la tête, se demandant où son vis à vis voulait en venir.

_Kufufu tu es bien trop gentil et naïf. Enfin, voilà ma demande.

Le gardien de la brume fît apparaître un lotus en origami dans sa main et la montra au japonais.

_Apprend moi l'origami, puisque que cela te tient à cœur.

* * *

Voila merci d'avoir lu ! Tsuna c'est fait avoir en beauté, le pauvre ^^. Comment cela va évoluer ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode. See you again !


	6. cours d'origami et dispute

**Disclaimer**: Malheureusement ils ne sont toujours pas à moi, sinon Mukuro serait mon voison de table, Hibari le délégué de classe et Squalo le révolté contre les pions. Ils sont toujours à Akira Amano.

**Note**: Merci encore pour les reviews, c'est vrai que le pauvre Tsuna n'a vraiment pas de chance ^^. On continu de progresser dans leur relation ( enfin je crois ).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Une semaine sa passa après l'arrivé de Mukuro, l'illusionniste se battait régulièrement avec Hibari, surveillait le chantier de Kokyuo Land, il discutait également beaucoup avec Chrome faisant un peu plus connaissance avec sa protégée. Tsuna était rassuré de voir Mukuro se comportait calmement, même si il avait à subir quelques illusions de lui et l'illusionniste sur le point de s'embrasser. Le gardien du ciel s'était également retrouvé professeur d'origami et ce qui l'étonna le plus c'est que Mukuro avait assez de mal avec l'art du pliage de papier. Mais au moins tout ce passait plutôt bien. Enfin jusqu'à cet après midi.

Tsuna était partie acheter du papier parce l'illusionniste voulait essayer de faire une grue et qu'il avait déchiré les dernières en s'énervant dessus malgré les indications de Tsuna. Ce fût à la caisse que le problème survint, au moment de payer, Tsunayoshi perdu dans ses pensées buta dans la personne en face de lui qui n'était autre qu'Hibari.

_Hi...Hibari-san ! Je suis désolé, je ne faisais pas attention. S'excusa précipitamment le futur parrain.

Le préfet de discipline toisa Tsuna avant de remarquer la quantité astronomique de papier de que l'adolescent avait acheté. Le gardien du ciel remarqua son regard et ajouta:

_C'est pour Mukuro, je lui apprend l'origami.

_Et une telle quantité c'est parce qu'il aime ça ou qu'il est nul ? Demanda Hibari en passant devant le châtain pour payer ses affaires. Tsuna se frotta la tête avant de passer après son gardien des nuages.

_Eh bien...Il est encore...Novice. Dit Tsuna qui ne voulait pas casser son gardien de la brume et avouer que sur tous ses essais, c'est à dire une bonne cinquantaine seulement trois étaient à peu prés potables.

Il vit le léger sourire d'Hibari, signe qu'il avait parfaitement compris la situation. Ils marchèrent ensemble un petit moment. Tsuna était un peu mal a l'aise comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec le préfet de discipline ne sachant jamais comment celui ci aller réagir. Ils arrivèrent devant chez Tsuna et Hibari insista pour rentrer ( comprenez: Laisse moi rentrer, je veux parler à l'ananas herbivore). Une fois à l'intérieur, Nana vint trouver son fils car elle s'inquiétait pour la santé de Mukuro. Elle entendait dire des choses étranges tel que « Kufufufu, soit gentil petit papier et plie toi correctement » ou encore « Espèce de saloperie ! Pourquoi sa fait pas comme sur le dessin ? » ou alors « si j'y arrive, je me pend avec une corde en papier. » Le gardien du ciel monta rapidement dans la chambre de l'illusionniste pour voir ce dernier affalé par terre, des feuilles et des origamis ratés autours de lui. Mukuro tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant et faillit se jeter dans les bras de Tsuna par désespoir mais il vit Hibari et se retînt, il avait sa dignité tout de même.

_Tiens, tu as ramené l'alouette. Constata l'italien en se redressent.

_Mukuro, c'est quoi ce bazars ? Demanda Tsuna.

_J'ai essayé plusieurs fois jusqu'à être à court de papier. Répondit simplement l'illusionniste qui passa sous silence, les moments où il avait faillit s'arracher les cheveux surtout en repensant avec quel facilité le futur Decimo réussissait des pliages compliqués.

_Bon attend je vais te remontrer. Dit Tsuna en allant s'assoir à coté de du gardien de la brume. Puis il proposa à Hibari si il voulait en faire aussi et il vit avec surprise l'autre les rejoindre dans la chambre.

_Kufufufu et je suppose que tu sais faire de l'origami Kyoya.

_Contrairement à toi, herbivore, je sais au moins réaliser des pliages aussi simple que celui d'une grue. Fit Hibari en prenant une feuille et se mit à la plier.

Tout en montrant une nouvelle fois la technique à Mukuro, Tsuna crut rêver: les deux personnes qui ne pouvaient pas se voir sans se combattent, étaient assis dans la même pièce et s'occupaient de manière calme. Si un jour on lui avait dit ça, Tsuna se serait demandé si cette personne n'avait pas bus quelque chose de bizarre. Il regarda Hibari réaliser une grue puis une petite grenouille, assez bien réussis. Il se tourna vers Mukuro et eut un sourire en le voyant aussi concentré sur sa tache. Le jeune homme aux yeux vairons faisait en effet très attention à ses pliages et parut satisfait de lui quand il eut dans les mains une grue en papier. Elle n'était pas aussi bien réalisé que celle d'Hibari mais elle ressemblait à quelque chose contrairement à ses précédent essais.

_Elle est pas mal celle là Mukuro. Fit Tsuna en la prenant dans les mains.

_Kufufufu, j'ai quand même réussis à aller et revenir des six Enfers. Se serait vraiment un comble si je n'y arrivais pas. Répondit le gardien de la brume même si il savait que sa grue était pleine d'imperfections.

_Un gamin de primaire ferait mieux. Dit Hibari en jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur l'origami de l'illusionniste.

_Un gamin de primaire serait mieux élevé. Rétorqua Mukuro.

_Je vais te mordre à mort.

_Approche l'alouette, j'avais justement envie de me défouler.

Les deux ennemis s'étaient levés, armes respectives en mains. Tsuna dût s'interposer entre les deux pour les empêcher de se battre dans sa chambre.

_Pas dans la maison ! Ma mère est en bas ! Cria le gardien du ciel.

Mais ses gardiens ne semblèrent pas l'entendre et se jaugaient du regard pour savoir qui serait le premier à attaquer. Tsunayoshi continua d'essayer de les raisonner mais c'était comme s'adresser à des murs. Ce qui sauva la maison des Sawada de la destruction se fût justement la maitresse de maison qui frappa à la porte en apportant des biscuits pour son fils et ses amis. Les deux combattant rangèrent leurs armes à contre cœur et Tsuna remercia le ciel de lui filer de temps en temps un petit coup de pouce. Hibari reçu un coup de fil et remit le combat à plus tard, un problème de discipline l'appelant ailleurs.

_Au faite Tsu-kun, Kyoko-chan à appelée pour savoir si tu savais pourquoi son grand frère lui demande depuis hier si elle n'est pas « tête d'ananas » ?

Mukuro se retînt de rire et Tsuna se frotta la tête d'un air gêné.

_Euh, oui. Je lui expliquerais demain.

Nana sourit à son fils avant de repartir. Le futur boss se tourna vers Mukuro, légèrement énervé contre lui.

_Franchement Mukuro pourquoi tu as pris l'apparence de Kyoko-chan ? Demanda t-il au gardien de la brume.

_Je suppose que c'était pour t'embêter Tsunayoshi-kun. Répondit vaguement l'illusionniste.

A la base c'était en effet pour ça, il voulait juste embêter le japonais et il crut que sa rencontre avec Chrome aurait gâché sa couverture mais sa petite protégée n'avait rien dit. Cependant aux fils des heures, il avait trouvé la compagnie du gardien du ciel très agréable et il se surpris lui même à apprécier sa sortie et pas seulement parce qu'il trompait Tsunayoshi. Mais ce qui l'avait surpris le plus c'était la tentative de baisé du japonais. Pour un peu il avait faillit laisser l'autre l'embrasser, prenant ainsi surement le premier baiser de son pseudo boss. Si seulement les autres ne s'étaient pas ramener à ce moment là...

_Mais tu ne te rends pas compte des problèmes que cela aurait put causer ? En plus j'ai faillis t'em...

Mais Tsuna ne fini pas sa phrase, rougissant d'un coup. Cela amusa Mukuro qui décida d'en rajouter une couche:

_Oui tu as faillis faire quoi, Tsunayoshi-kun ?

_Tu le sais très bien ! S'écria le gardien du ciel à la fois gêné et énervé par l'illusionniste pour qui cela avait surement dû être un jeux très amusant. Pour Tsuna ce n'était pas amusant du tout ! Il avait vraiment crus passer une de plus belle journée de sa vie avec la personne qu'il aimait et cette dernière s'était révélait être Mukuro...

_Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi tu n'as pas détecté mon illusion plus tôt. Fît Mukuro.

Le japonais ne pouvait pas répondre n'ayant lui même pas de réponse à la question. Sa super intuition n'avait pas fonctionnait sinon il aurait tout de suite repéré l'illusionniste.

_Je ne sais pas. Commença Tsuna d'une voix un peu hésitante. Mais cela ne te donne pas le droit d'embêter les autres et de jouer avec leurs sentiments.

Le gardien de la brume le regarda avec un léger amusement et fît d'une voix moqueuse:

_Si tu aimais vraiment ta « Kyoko-chan » tu aurais compris que ce n'était pas elle, super intuition ou pas.

_Que..! Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'aime Kyoko-chan !

Mukuro eut un sourire suffisant avant de prendre une feuille de papier.

_Oh vraiment ? Tu n'as pourtant l'air que d'un ami pour elle, je l'ai bien vus quand j'étais dans l'esprit de Chrome.

Tsunayoshi était désemparé: pourquoi Mukuro lui disait-il tout ça ? Et puis qu'est que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? Il aimait Kyoko-chan...Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Le gardien du ciel n'était plus sûr de rien. Pour cette histoire de super intuition, il aller devoir demander l'avis de Reborn.

_ Kufufufu, enfin, après tout l'amour rend aveugle c'est peut-être pour cela que tu ne m'a pas détecté. Fit l'italien, ironique.

Cela en fut trop pour Tsuna qui quitta la chambre de l'ancien prisonnier avec les larmes aux yeux. Il était vexé et un peu perdu à cause des paroles de Mukuro. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et n'en sortit qu'au retour de Reborn pour son entrainement et vînt à la conclusion que l'illusionniste n'était pas prêt de changer et qu'il n'était peut-être qu'un sadique enfin de compte. Mukuro quant à lui resta quelques instant sans rien faire. Il contempla sa grue en papier et revit l'expression blessé de Tsuna et ses yeux larmoyants. D'habitude cela n'aurait nullement dérangé l'italien mais là il devait bien avouer qu'il s'en voulait un peu. Il avait peut-être était trop loin avec son pseudo boss...Mukuro fît tourner l'origami entre ses doigts et repensa à la joie qu'affichait le gardien du ciel à chaque une de leurs séances d'origami. Finalement, il s'en voulait vraiment même si il ne l'avouerait jamais.

_Je crois que je vais devoir m'excuser.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Première petite dispute, comment Mukuro va-t-il s'excuser ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre, See you again ! ( Les reviews sont toujours appréciées ^^)


	7. Quand un ananas veut se réconcilier

**Diclaimer**: Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi mais à leurs mangaka Akira Amano.

**Note**: Toujours merci pour les reviews qui me motivent à écrirent vite et maintenant qu'il y a les vacances sa vas être encore plus rapide ( Hibari: tu as des devoirs, je te rapelle. Moi: vas y casse ma bonne humeur -_-)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Depuis leur dispute, le gardien du ciel faisait en sorte de ne jamais se retrouver seul avec Mukuro. Il ne pouvait pas dérober aux séances d'origami car Reborn lui avait certifié qu'un parrain ne devait jamais revenir sur sa parole, même si Tsuna n'avait jamais voulu ce jeux. Seulement il avait réussis à transformer les séances privés avec l'italien en séance collectifs avec les autres gardiens. Cela faisait un peu rager le gardien de la brume qui ne pouvait plus se retrouver seul avec le japonais. Mukuro avait surtout décidé de faire quelque chose qu'il faisait rarement, c'est à dire s'excuser.

Pourtant, il trouvait qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal à part dire la vérité à Tsunayoshi mais il n'aurait pas pensé que ce dernier lui en voudrait au point de ne presque plus lui parler. Mukuro s'en était rendus compte en se levant le lendemain et qu'il n'avait pas rencontré le Decimo dans la salle de bain, ce qui était leurs routine depuis son arrivé à Namimori. Même quand il essayait de le provoquer ou de l'embêter, le gardien du ciel lui lançait un regard blasé et ne réagissait pas. Mukuro détestait d'être ainsi ignoré surtout de la part de Tsuna, parce que...Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'il ne supportait pas d'être ignoré par la personne la plus gentil qu'il n'ai rencontré.

C'est un peu énervé que Mukuro partit voir Chrome pour leur entrainement. Quand il arriva l'adolescente détecta tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son sauveur. Cependant elle préféra ne pas poser tout de suite des questions et attendit la fin de la séance même si elle vit que l'ancien prisonnier avait parfois l'esprit un peu ailleurs. Ils parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien puis Chrome se décida à poser LA question:

_Mukuro-sama quelque chose vous tracasse ?

_Oya pourquoi me demande tu ça, ma douce Chrome ? Demanda Mukuro.

_Vous avez l'air ailleurs.

Mukuro allait lui répondre que tout allait bien mais se ravisa et préféra plutôt demander à sa protéger quelque chose inattendus:

_Tu aurais une idée pour me faire pardonner ?

La deuxième partit du gardien de la brume le regarda surprise, Mukuro-sama voulait s'excuser ? Mais de quoi ? Et surtout à qui ?

_Cela dépend de ce que vous avez fait et de la personne à qui vous voulez faire des excuses.

Répondit l'adolescente.

_J'ai vexé un des Vongola. Dit Mukuro qui voulait cacher son attention de s'excuser au prés de Tsuna.

_Hibari ? Tenta de deviner Chrome même si elle doutait fort que se soit le cas.

_Kufufufu, il me poussera des branchies avant que je m'excuse auprès de l'alouette.

_Alors c'est le boss. Fit Nagi de manière presque catégorique.

_Qu'es qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Mukuro que l'assurance de la jeune femme intrigué

Chroma rougit un peu avant d'expliquer son raisonnement:

_Le boss est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, quand on le fréquente, on ne peux pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal quant on lui fait quelque chose qui le feras souffrir. Pour que vous vouliez vous excuser auprès d'un Vongola, cela ne peux être que pour le Boss.

_J'ai pourtant l'impression que ce n'est pas seulement de la culpabilité qui est la cause de mes états d'âmes. Fit Mukuro.

Il expliqua à Chrome l'origine de la dispute et le comportement du futur boss Vongola envers lui depuis. La jeune illusionniste se mît à réfléchir avant de trouver peut-être la solution et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand elle dit à son sauveur qu'il tenait surement à son boss et pas seulement comme un gardien le devrait.

Mukuro l'a regarda comme si elle lui avait dit qu'Hibari avait vandalisait le collège de Namimori. Non, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de Tsunayoshi. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de l'adolescent châtain même si il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il le trouvait mignon.

_J'ai peut-être tord mais de mon point de vue, vous semblez amoureux, Mukuro-sama.

_Je vais t'avouer ma douce Chrome, je n'ai aucune idée de si je suis ou pas amoureux de Tsunayoshi-kun.

Ils continuèrent de parler de cette éventualité et Mukuro vint à la conclusion qu'il devait d'abord se réconcilier avec le japonais et ensuite voir si il ressentait effectivement quelque chose. Avant de partir Nagi lui fît part d'un détail qu'elle avait lu dans un magasine féminin appartenant à Haru. Cela parlait des multiples façons de savoir si on était amoureux et l'une d'elle était: Vous êtes amoureux quand son sourire vous donne l'impression d'être en présence du soleil.

_Kufufufu en gros je l'aime si son sourire ma paraît éblouissant. Déduisit l'ancien prisonnier amusé par la formulation typiquement féminine.

Il partit l'esprit fourmillant de questions à propos de ses sentiments envers son boss.

L'italien repartit vers la maison des Sawada pour retrouver Tsuna mais d'abord il devait réussir le cadeau pour son boss.

Vers la fin de l'après midi, Tsuna retourna chez lui après avoir quitté ses amis et surtout Gokudera, qui en bon bras droit voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le japonais et Tsuna avait dût l'empêcher d'aller exploser la tête de Mukuro qu'il tenait surement pour responsable des malheurs de Tsunayoshi. Bien sûr le gardien de la brume était en cause mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que le gardien de la tempête aille faire sa faire fête à l'adolescent aux yeux vairons. Ce qui minait le gardien du ciel ce n'était pas tellement Rokudo Mukuro mais plutôt les questions que soulevait les réflexions de l'illusionniste.

Il n'évitait pas spécialement Mukuro, n'étant pas quelqu'un de rancunier, mais le voir lui renvoyait toutes ses questions et il préférait justement ne pas y penser. Aussi quand il arriva chez lui, il passa le plus de temps dans la cuisine, sachant très bien que Mukuro essayait de lui parler dès qu'il se retrouvait seul. Cependant cette technique avait de gros défauts, ainsi il se retrouva à jouer à chat avec un Lambo surexcité, qui piquait une crise à chaque fois qu'il devenait chat, le gardien du ciel dût balancer quantité de grenades dehors.

Tsuna monta finalement à l'étage mais à peine eut-il tourner dans le couloir, que l'adolescent à la coiffure d'ananas lui tomba dessus, cachant quelque chose derrière son dos.

_Oya oya Tsunayoshi-kun j'ai quelque chose à te donner.

_Ah...C'est quoi ? Fit le gardien du ciel pas vraiment rassuré et s'attendant à un coup tordue.

Mukuro eut un sourire amusé avant de tendre un ananas à son pseudo boss, où plutôt un ananas en origami.

Tsunayoshi était étonné et attendris devant l'origami encore imparfait mais assez correctement réalisé. Mais c'était surtout le petit mot collé dessus: « Désolé Tsunayoshi-kun ». qui retînt son attention.

Le gardien de la brume voulut ajouté quelque chose mais Tsuna le devança:

_Je ne t'en veux pas, Mukuro. Fit Le japonais avec un magnifique sourire.

L'illusionniste en fût émerveillé, le sourire de son pseudo boss était vraiment le plus beau et le plus adorable qu'il n'ai jamais vu et la phrase de Chrome lui revînt en tête: « Vous êtes amoureux quand son sourire vous donne l'impression d'être en présence du soleil. » .

Et Mukuro sut à cet instant qu'il était tombé amoureux de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

L'illusionniste se rapprocha du visage de son boss comme un papillon attiré par la lumière,

Tsuna le regarda un peu surpris mais ne réagit pas tout de suite.

_Mukuro ?

Fit-il quand les lèvres de l'italien furent à quelques millimètres des siennes. L'interpellé ne sembla pas l'entendre et embrassa le gardien du ciel qui écarquilla les yeux: Rokudo Mukuro était entrain de l'embrasser ! Pourtant ce n'était pas du tout désagréable et Tsunayoshi commença à fermer les yeux en profitant du baisé.

_Mouahahaha ! Tsuna ! Qu'es que tu fais avec tête d'ananas ? Demanda Lambo surgissant dans le couloir, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'italien au yeux vairons « mangeait » la bouche à Tsuna.

Ce dernier revînt à la réalité et repoussa vivement Mukuro. Le gardien de la brume hésita entre balancer le gamin par la fenêtre ou le plongé dans une illusion où le gardien de la foudre serait forcé de manger des légumes.

_Lambo ! C'était juste...Euh...Dit Tsuna qui cherchait une explication à cette situation, il ne manquerait plus que le gamin aille répéter ce qu'il a vu à Reborn.

_Kufufufu, juste une petite illusion pour embêter Tsunayoshi-kun. Intervint Mukuro.

Le gardien du ciel lui envoya un regard de remerciement avant de convaincre le gamin de retourner jouer sans rien dire. Cependant l'arcobaleno arriva lui aussi dans le couloir et ne tenta même pas de comprendre pourquoi les joues de son élève étaient tellement rouge.

_Ils faut qu'on aille au collège de Namimori pour une réunion d'urgence.

Tsuna sentit dans la voix de son tuteur qu'un imprévus le contrariait.

_Pourquoi ? Demanda le gardien du ciel.

Le bébé se tourna vers Mukuro et l'ancien prisonnier comprit que cela devait concerner sa libération.

_Le Neuvième du Nom à reçut des menaces depuis que tu es libéré de la part d'une faction d'une famille mafieuse assez influente. Ils sont contre le fait qu'un ennemis de la mafia comme toi soit en liberté.

_Kufufufu, j'ai l'impression que cela tient plus du prétexte pour faire vaciller la suprématie des Vongola.

_C'est ce que je pense aussi mais nous en discuterons plus tard, nous partons dans cinq minutes.

Alors que les deux autres acquiescèrent, Lambo se libéra des bras de Tsuna.

_Reborn ! Pourquoi les illusions de tête d'ananas sont bizarres ? Demanda le gardien de la foudre.

_Quel genres d'illusions fait-il ? Demanda Reborn qui jeta un regard suspicieux à Mukuro.

Avant que Tsuna puisse intervenir le gamin continua:

_Ben Tsuna se faisait manger le bouche par tête d'ananas ! C'était trop bizarre !

Lambo repartit en bas, ignorant totalement qu'il venait de plonger le japonais dans l'embarras le plus total. Reborn regarda fixement les deux jeunes hommes avant de tourner les talons mais il ajouta avant de descendre:

_Tu m'expliqueras plus tard pourquoi tu te faisais « manger » la bouche Tsuna. Maintenant dépêchez vous, on doit y allez.

Le futur boss soupira et s'apprêta à descendre quand il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille. Il rougit un peu plus, en effet Tsunayoshi ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser de Mukuro, ce dernier l'avait embrassé, par amusement, par...Amour ? Il était complétement perdu, puisque lui non plus ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour le gardien de la brume.

Il entendit la voix douce de l'italien dans son oreille, lui envoyant un frisson dans la colonne vertébral.

_Sais tu, que tu as un magnifique sourire Tsunayoshi-kun ?

_Ah...Euh, merci. Mukuro, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Demanda le japonais, tandis qu'un belle couleur carmine continuait de s'étaler sur ses joues.

L'illusionniste hésita un peu, chose rare pour lui, avant de se lancer. Après tout qu'avait-il à perdre ?

_Parce que je...

_Tsuna ! Mukuro ! Dépêchez vous de descendre ! Si je monte, Tsunabrutie, tu gouteras à l'entrainement spécial. Se battre contre des requins à mains nus, cela te plairait ?

Lança la voix de Reborn dont l'impatience se faisait sentir dans ses menaces. Le gardien du ciel se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'ancien prisonnier, n'ayant pas du tout envie d'affronter des requins. Il descendit rapidement dans le salons mais ne put s'empêcher de poser discrètement deux doigts sur ses lèvres en repensant au baiser de Mukuro. Reborn les avaient interrompus mais il faudra qu'il finisse sa discutions avec l'adolescent aux yeux vairons.

Toujours à l'étage, Mukuro rageait silencieusement contre l'arcobaléno pour les avoir interrompus. Enfin, il le dira plus tard à Tsunayoshi. Il eut un léger sourire en apercevant le japonais. Oui, il lui dirai à la première occasion.

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Que vas t-il se passer pendant cette réunion, Mukuro va t-il avouer ses sentiments à Tsuna ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre ! Les reviews sont toujours appréciées. See you again !


	8. Une réunion qui tourne mal

**Disclaimer**: les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi mais à Akira Amano.

**Note**: voilà le nouveau chapitre, un peu court, qui créera, je le pense, une séquence suspense inattendus de la part de ma fic. Encore merci pour les reviews ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

Une fois réunis sur le toit du collège, la réunion put commencer. Tout le monde était là même Lambo car réunion des gardiens disait tous les gardiens même si celui de la foudre ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Reborn expliqua rapidement la situation et Gokudera fût le premier à réagir en déclarant que cette bande d'imbécile ne savait vraiment pas à qui ils avaient à faire. Cependant le gardien de la tempête accusa Mukuro de mettre en danger le Juudaime à cause de sa présence. Bien sur ce dernier n'en avait absolument rien à faire mais il est vrai que l'idée de Tsunayoshi en danger, lui déplaisait. D'ailleurs si il tombait sur cette faction, il leur ferait leur fête...Ah non c'est vrai qu'il n'avait le droit de tuer personne. Kufufufu il justifierait son geste par de l'autodéfense.

Tsuna quant à lui avait dû mal à concentrer son attention sur les paroles de son tuteur. Le gardien du ciel était plus préoccupé par le geste de l'italien. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Par amusement ? Par...Amour ? Tsuna rougit légèrement, l'illusionniste amoureux de lui ? Se serait tellement...Le japonais n'arrivait pas à savoir, en plus il avait vraiment trouvé le baisé agréable. Puis de fil en aiguille, le futur boss capta que Mukuro lui avait prit son premier baisé.

_Ah l'enfoiré ! S'exclama Tsunayoshi qui réalisa qu'il avait pensé à voix haute.

_Vous avez tout à fait raison Juudaime ! Le chef de cette faction est un enfoiré. L'appuya son autoproclamé bras droit.

_Vous avez tous les deux raisons à l'extrême ! Continua le boxeur.

Le gardien du ciel eut un petit sourire nerveux, il avait vraiment eut de la chance, pour une fois. Reborn hocha la tête d'un air approbateur et continua:

_Bon comme je vous le disais, faite attention à vous et si vous vous faites attaquer, neutralisaient les et appelait moi. Le Neuvième ne peut accuser la famille Coltello que si celle ci tente une attaque contre nous donc soyez sur vos gardes. Leurs menaces ne sont peut-être que du vent mais il vaut mieux être prudent.

Au même moment Hibari reçut un appel des autres membres du comité de discipline. La rue commerçante de Namimori était attaqué par des types bizarres habillés en gris. Presque immédiatement le gardien des nuages, accompagné de l'arcobaleno, partirent pour stopper les perturbateurs, le bébé voulant vérifier si ils faisaient partit de la famille Coltello. Les autres décidèrent de partir, la réunion étant finis. Dans les escaliers Mukuro se débrouilla pour caresser le bras de Tsuna et lui effleurer la main en passant à côté de lui, ce dernier sursauta légèrement et se maudit de rougir une fois de plus.

_Tsuna tu vas bien ? Tu es tout rouge. Demanda Yamamoto.

Le gardien du ciel regarda Mukuro qui souriait comme si de rien n'était et s'empressa de répondre qu'il avait juste un peu chaud.

_C'est vrai que la température monte ces derniers temps. Fit l'illusionniste en faisant un discret clin d'œil à son pseudo boss.

_Je préfère quand la chaleur est moins étouffante. Répondit dans un rare moment de répartis le japonais.

_ Oya, Oya, Tsunayoshi-kun, tu n'aimes pas sentir la chaleur te coller à la peau ? Continua Mukuro qui savoura la rougeur grandissante du gardien du ciel, preuve qu'il comprenait parfaitement les sous entendus. Si cela continuait, le gardien de la brume allait devenir accro à la rougeur devenus presque coutumière sur les joues du Decimo depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé. Il fallait vraiment qu'il dise à Tsunayoshi qu'il l'aimait, et si celui ci le repoussait, eh bien...Il irait se défouler en se battant contre l'alouette.

_Gokudera, tu ne trouves pas que la discussion entre Tsuna et Mukuro est bizarre ? Demanda Yamamoto qui malgré lui, était complétement perdus.

_Sa me fait mal de l'admettre mais pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. Répondit le gardien de la tempête qui même si il essayait de suivre, était complétement perdus dans cette discussion étrange sur la chaleur.

Cependant une fois dans la cour, Yamamoto se retourna brusquement et esquiva les balles qui lui étaient destinées. Tsuna laissa tomber sa pseudo dispute avec Mukuro, pour voir une dizaine de personnes habillés en gris avec pour écusson, deux couteaux entre-croisés. Les gardiens présent comprirent qu'il s'agissait de la famille dont leurs avait parlé Reborn et Mukuro eut un petit sourire sadique: il allait enfin pouvoir se défouler. Pendant que le gardien de la brume envoyait facilement ses adversaires au tapis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder discrètement son pseudo boss. En mode hyper volonté, le gardien du ciel était tout simplement éclatant, ses mouvements étaient fluides et rapides. Pourtant il le préférait dans son état normal: maladroit, timide et terriblement adorable. Mukuro fût cependant coupé dans ses rêveries quand un adversaire plus coriace le força à mettre un peu d'implication dans le combat.

Tsuna de son côté à cause d'un moment inattention, venait de se faire projeter dans le hall de l'établissement. Le japonais eut même en plein combat une pensée pour Hibari qui n'allait pas du tout être content de trouver son collège utilisé comme champs de bataille. Le futur boss évita les nombreux tires de celui qui semblait diriger les opérations avant de lui assener un coup de poing dans le ventre qui coupa le souffle de l'adversaire. C'est à ce moment là que les autres arrivèrent ayant vaincus leurs ennemis. Mukuro regarda rapidement si le gardien du ciel n'était pas blessé. Puis il se mit une claque mental, d'accord il était amoureux, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour devenir niais et jouer les amoureux accro qui surveillent en permanence leur petit ou petite ami(e). Il avait une réputation à tenir quand même !

_Pourquoi nous attaquez vous ? Demanda la voix calme de Tsuna en hyper mode.

_Parce que vous avez libéré cette pourriture d'illusionniste. Répondit le Coltello sans montrer aucune peur.

Mukuro se rapprocha de Tsunayoshi avec un sourire effrayant. C'était bien le genre de personne qu'il rêvait d'anéantir, si seulement on pouvait juste le laisser quelques secondes avec cet homme, il pourrait vraiment se défouler.

_Oya oya je me demande qui de moi ou des membres de la mafia sont les plus pourries ? Fit ironiquement le gardien de la brume.

_Comment avez vous pu libérer un type qui à juré la perte de la mafia ? Surtout toi Vongola Decimo, après tout il a essayé de te tuer. Continua l'homme en ignorant l'intervention de l'adolescent aux yeux vairons.

_Mukuro est un de mes gardiens et même si il a tenté de me tuer, je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. Il a le droit d'être libre et que l'on lui accorde une seconde chance. Dit Tsuna en regardant l'illusionniste qui sourit légèrement.

Tsunayoshi-kun était vraiment trop gentil mais c'était une des choses qu'il aimait en lui.

_Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Vongola Decimo.

_Comment oses tu parler au Juudaime de cette façon ? Espèce d'enfoiré ! S'indigna Gokudera qui dû être retenus par Ryohei, sinon il aurait refait le portrait du Coltello.

_Je tiens quand même à vous faire remarquer que s'en prendre à mon gardien de la brume même si c'est Mukuro, c'est s'en prendre aux Vongola. Continua Tsuna dont la voix sous entendait un risque de représailles si une autre tentative d'assassinat avait lieux. Même lui qui détestait menaçer les gens, il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on veuille s'en prendre à ses amis et surtout à son gardien de la brume dont la position oscillait entre ami et...Ami et plus si affinité.

_Tu serais prêt à mettre un terme entre l'entente des Coltello et des Vongola pour protéger ce type ?

_Je suis contre les guerres et les affrontements mais si vous vous en prenez à mes gardiens, je ne vous laisserez pas faire sans réagir.

Les autres gardiens regardèrent leurs chef avec un respect nouveau. Le discours de Tsuna renforça l'admiration de Gokudera et Chrome, Yamamoto se dit que son ami avait gagné en maturité, Ryohei pensa que Sawada était devenu extrême. Mukuro vit pour la première fois le charisme d'un vrai boss dans le japonais, quelqu'un qui prendra soin de sa famille et tentera toujours de la protéger. Quelqu'un de bien à l'opposé de ses pourritures de la Mafia. Ils voulurent l'interroger un peu plus mais l'homme en gris se mit soudainement à rire comme si il avait perdus la tête. Avant qu'ils ne puissent comprendre ce qui se passait, le chef de la faction sortie de sa poche un petit boitier.

_Adieux imbécile de Decimo. Fit le Coltello avant d'appuyer sur le bouton déclenchant une série d'explosion un peu partout dans le collège. Les Coltello avaient placé plusieurs bombes dans le collège en dernier recours, quitte à se faire exploser avec les Vongola. Tous furent surpris, ne s'attendent pas à cela, c'est l'unique fille des gardiens qui réagit le plus vite.

_Sauvez vous ! Cria Chrome qui attrapa Lambo dans ses bras et se précipita vers la sortie.

Tout le monde courru dehors cependant Tsuna dû esquiver un pans du plafond qui tomba juste devant lui mais il trébucha et évita de justesse de se retrouver affalé par terre. Quand il leva la tête, le futur Decimo vit un énorme gravât tombé droit sur lui, trop étonné, il ne bougea pas. Son esprit lui hurlait de se sauver, mais ses jambes étaient figées. Sa vie défila devant ses yeux et Tsuna se dit qu'après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il allait bêtement mourir, écrasé par le plafond de son collège. Pourtant il sentit quelqu'un lui saisir le bras, le repousser en arrière et tomber directement dans les bras de Gokudera. Tsuna constata avec horreur que Mukuro n'avait pas été assez rapide pour revenir et qu'il était maintenant à la place qu'il occupait quelques secondes plus tôt. L'illusionniste n'avait pas du tout réfléchi avant de s'élançer pour sauver son pseudo boss, son corps ayant réagit tout seul. Il lança un sourire triste à Tsuna avant de disparaître sous les décombres préférant que se soit lui au lieu de son gardien du ciel. Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Tsuna quand celui comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Non, non, non,...Pensa le gardien du ciel en s'élançant vers les décombres du collège de Namimori.

_Mukurooooo !

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Mukuro s'en sortira-t-il ? Si oui dans quel état ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre ! See you again !


	9. Réveille toi

**Disclaimer**: Ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et sont encore à Akira Amano.

**Notes**: Encore merci pour les reviews. En effet c'était un peu sadique de vous laisser avec une fin comme ça au dernier chapitre mais bon, sa fait du suspense ^^. En italique se sont les pensées de Tsuna. Ce ci est l'avant dernier chapitre, le fin arriveras quand j'aurais fini de l'écrire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Tsuna était assis dans le couloir de l'hôpital des Vongola. Ses genoux étaient relevés contre sa poitrine, son regard était soucieux et depuis qu'il était dans la salle d'attente, le gardien du ciel n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Ses autres gardiens attendaient également dans la salle, parlant peu, étant comme affectés par l'état d'angoisse de leur boss.

Quand Reborn était revenu avec Hibari alerté par le bruit de l'explosion, il avait trouvé son élève afféré à dégager les décombres à la main avec ses amis. L'arcobaleno comprit tout de suite en ne voyant nulle part Mukuro que ce dernier devait être prisonnier des débris. Il vit également le gardien des nuages pâlir d'un coup et le bébé crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Puis Yamamoto leur avait demandé d'appeler une ambulance, tandis que Chrome, en larme, leur expliqua ce qu'il venait de se passer. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils réussirent à dégager l'illusionniste qui était inconscient et blessé, du sang s'écoulant du blessure à la tête. Tout se passa ensuite très vite, l'arcobaleno pris les choses en main et dû demander au gardien de la tempête d'éloigner Tsuna de Mukuro qui toujours en état de choque ne semblait put réagir. Le tueur remarqua que les mains de son élève étaient en sang à force d'avoir brassé les débris.

Le gardien de la brume avait été transporté en urgence à l'hôpital et depuis était en salle d'opération. Ils devaient maintenant attendre le diagnostique du médecin. Gokudera s'approcha de son boss avec une petite bouteille d'eau.

_Juudaime ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir. Dit-il en essayant d'être rassurant. Il n'en avait personnellement rien à faire de l'illusionniste mais quand il avait vu la réaction de son boss, le gardien de la tempête avait compris que le Decimo tenait à Mukuro et pas simplement en tant que gardien...

Tsuna ne répondit pas mais sourit tout de même à son ami, lui aussi pensait que Mukuro allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas grand chose et que dans une heure, ils retourneraient à la maison pour faire des origamis. Pourtant au fond de lui, sa super intuition lui soufflait que ce ne serait pas aussi simple que ça.

Au bout d'une heure, le médecin se présenta devant les Vongolas et leurs expliqua que le gardien de la brume avaient plusieurs contusions, le bras droit et quatre côtes cassé et la cheville gauche foulé. Mais plus inquiétant, la blessure à la tête avait provoqué un traumatisme crânien et plongé Mukuro dans un coma, certes peu profond mais dont la durée était complétement aléatoire. A cette dernière nouvelle, Tsuna se décomposa mais garda son calme: son gardien était quelqu'un de fort, il se réveillerait rapidement, c'était certain.

Six jours après l'accident, une grande partie du collège était rénové, payé par les Vongola bien sur, de plus Hibari tyrannisait les ouvriers pour que ceux ci travaillent plus vite. Les Coltello avait été arrêté et le gardien des nuage se fit un plaisir de participer à l'interrogatoire ( l'auteur passe sous silence les hurlements de souffrance des Coltellos, gentiment interrogés par Hibari). Mais l'italien ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Tsuna y était allez tous les jours, espèrent voir Mukuro se réveiller, lui sourire moqueusement et prétendre qu'il avait juste fait une petite sieste. Le gardien du ciel restait à côté de lit et pliait des origamis, principalement des fleurs de lotus qu'il déposait ensuite où il pouvait dans la chambre.

Ce jour là, le japonais s'allongea à coté de Mukuro, regardant le visage endormi et écoutant la respiration calme du blessé. Le silence de la pièce n'étant troublé que par le bruit des appareils qui surveillaient l'illusionniste. Tsuna saisit délicatement la main gauche de Mukuro dans la sienne.

_S'il te plait réveilles toi, ne reste pas éternellement comme ça Mukuro, je t'en pris. Tu dois encore m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as embrassé. J'aimerais que soit par amour parce que je crois que je t'aime. C'est idiot, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu veux détruire la mafia, tu as déjà essayé de me tuer, tu t'amuses à manipuler les gens, tu es intenable quand tu es avec Hibari et je suis sûr que je vais encore en voir des vertes et des pas mûrs avec toi. Et pourtant..._

Une larme roula sur la joue de Tsuna quand celui ci ferma les yeux avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

_Et pourtant, je t'aime. Alors réveil toi que je te le dise en face._

Le gardien du ciel marchait dans une pièce sombre dont il n'arrivait à distinguer ni le sol ni le plafond. Le japonais continua d'avancer, pensant être en plein rêve, ne distinguant rien d'autre que les ténèbres. Pourtant à force de marcher, il distingua une petite silhouette blanche. Tsuna ravit de voir quelqu'un s'approcha, la silhouette se précisa et il remarqua que c'était un enfant avec un épis qui lui rappela quelqu'un et qu'il portait un tee-shirt éclaboussait de sang, ce qui l'effraya un peu.

_Salut, qu'es que tu fait ici ? Demanda Tsuna même si il pensait être en plein rêve autant essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. L'enfant sursauta avant de se retourner vivement dévoilant une paire d'yeux dépareillés que le Decimo connaissait très bien.

_Mukuro ?

_Comment tu connais mon nom ? Puis tu es qui d'abord ? Répliqua Mukuro.

_Enfin Mukuro, c'est moi, Tsuna. Fit le japonais surpris.

L'enfant recula d'un pas et regarda son vis à vis d'un air méfiant.

_Je connais pas de Tsuna, tu fais partie de la mafia ?

_Euh oui. Répondit sans réfléchir le gardien du ciel, toujours trop étonné par les réactions du jeune Mukuro qui ne semblait pas le reconnaître.

Sa surprise augmenta quand il vit l'italien faire apparaître son trident et se jeter sur lui avec la ferme attention de l'embrocher. Tsuna esquiva de justesse, mais pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Inconsciemment, il nota que même en rêve Mukuro tentait encore de le tuer.

_Mukuro, arrête ! Qu'es qui t' arrives ? Demanda-t-il en reculant tandis que le plus jeune se remettait en garde.

_C'est simple, tu fais partis de la mafia alors je vais te tuer. Je tuerais tous ses enfoirés de la mafia qui m'ont fait subir ça. Dit-il en désignant son œil rouge. Je ferais en sorte que vous payez tous, vous qui m'avais tout pris.

Tsuna bougea un instant trop tard et se retrouva par terre avec un trident sous la gorge. Étouffant un couinant apeuré, Tsuna se demanda si il pouvait mourir dans cet endroit étrange. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus, c'est les yeux de l'italien. Derrière la haine, il pouvait voir le désespoir dans lequel les expériences perpétrées sur lui l'avait plongé. Tsuna comprit que Mukuro devait se sentir horriblement seul à force d'avoir vécu sans personne pour prendre soin de lui, se préoccuper de son bien être, sans personne pour l'aimer.

_Je ne peux pas effacer les blessures que ton infligé la mafia. Commença Tsuna en regardant Mukuro dans les yeux.

_Mais si tu veux bien accepter de venir avec moi...

_Donne moi une bonne raison d'accepter ? L'interrompit Mukuro sans ôter le trident de la gorge du japonais.

_Parce que je t'aime. Murmura Tsuna en rougissant.

Il sentit l'arme s'éloigner et vit le jeune italien reculé un peu, surpris et les joues légèrement rouge. Tsuna se releva lentement et tendit la main à l'illusionniste.

_C'est vrai ? Je te préviens que si tu mens, je te torturais à mort. Dit l'enfant qui regardait la mains tendus avec un mélange de méfiance et...D'espoir ?

Tsuna lui fit un de ses sourires lumineux qui avait fait craquer l'ancien prisonnier.

_Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Alors, reviens avec moi, Mukuro.

Il vit le jeune Mukuro hésitait un peu avant de s'approcher et de finalement se jeter dans les bras du Decimo. Tsuna quoi que surpris, eut un sourire attendris en étreignant le gardien de la brume sous son apparence d'enfant.

Tsuna ouvrit péniblement les yeux, le sons des machines de l'hôpital en bruit de fond lui rappelèrent où il se trouvait. Il leva un peu la tête avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Mukuro, également réveillé, regardait le gardien du ciel s'éveiller à côté de lui.

_Kufufufu, alors Tsunayoshi-kun, bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque, faisant déjà preuve d'ironie à peine sorti du coma. Mais quel ne fût pas sa surprise quand il vit les larmes du japonais dévaler ses joues. Il bougea sa main valide pour caresser doucement la joue de Tsunayoshi, tentant d'effacer les larmes de son vis à vis.

_J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne te réveilles pas...Avoua le châtain, après s'être ressaisis.

_Eh bien, j'ai failli mettre longtemps avant de me réveiller si tu n'étais pas venus me chercher.

Le Decimo le regarda sans vraiment comprendre alors Mukuro lui expliqua:

_Le coup que j'ai reçus à la tête était un peu trop fort même pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas me réveiller moi même, j'étais donc coincé dans mon subconscient. Mais à un moment j'ai entendus ta voix me dire de revenir.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa le visage de Tsuna.

_Alors ce n'était pas un simple rêve.

_Es que tu tenais ma main avant de t'endormir ? Demanda Mukuro qui commençais à comprendre comment le gardien du ciel avait réussis à rentrer dans son subconscient.

_Oui pourquoi ?

Mukuro pris la main de Tsuna dans la sienne et lui expliqua que ses mains étaient extrêmement sensibles depuis qu'il avait son œil droit et que c'est pour ça qu'il portait toujours des gants. Les toucher quand le gardien de la brume ne maintenait pas de barrière revenait à avoir accès à son subconscient. Le japonais comprit qu'il avait vraiment eut affaire à Mukuro et pas juste à un rêve. La forme enfantine de l'illusionniste n'était qu'une incarnation qu'avait pris son subconscient pour lui parler.

_D'ailleurs ce qui m'a motivé à me réveiller, c'est aussi une autre chose que tu m'as dite à ce moment là. Fit Mukuro avec un sourire joueur.

Il savoura d'ailleurs l'agréable teinte que prirent les joues de Tsuna.

_Et alors ? Demanda ce dernier en espèrent de tout cœur une réponse affirmative.

Le gardien de la brume se tourna vers le gardien du ciel, grimaçant un peu à cause de ses côtes cassés et tirant sur les fils de perfusion, il embrassa chastement son boss qui se laissa faire.

_Kufufufu, Voyons Tsuna-kun, pourquoi me serais-je pris pas loin d'un étage entier sur la tête si je ne t'aimais pas vraiment ?

Tsuna rigola avant de se blottir contre Mukuro en évitant quand même de trop s'appuyer contre les blessures de l'illusionniste.

Ils s'embrassèrent ensuite de manière beaucoup moins chaste, mêlant leurs langue au baiser. Cependant ils durent s'interrompre quand ils entendirent du raffut dans le couloir et que la porte s'ouvrit en trombe sur un Gokudera hurlant après un Ken qui faisait surement autant de bruit que le gardien de la tempête. Ils s'interrompirent en voyant Mukuro réveillé et Tsuna à côté de lui.

_Juudaime !

_Mukuro-san !

Ken se précipita vers le lit du blessé, suivit de prés par Chikusa et Chrome. La jeune fille pleura de joie en voyant son sauveur enfin réveillé. Les autres gardiens arrivèrent ensuite et exprimèrent leurs joie de voir le gardien de la brume de nouveau sur pieds.

Mukuro sourit en répondant aux questions de Ken et Chikusa puis il fît signe à sa protégée d'approcher.

_Oya oya ne pleures pas ma douce Chrome, tu vois bien que je suis en pleine forme.

_Oui Mukuro-sama.

Puis l'italien lui fit un discret clin d'œil en désignant d'un signe de tête Tsuna qui était trop occupé avec Reborn. La jeune femme lui sourit en comprenant parfaitement qu'elle avait eu raison dès le début en ce qui concernait Mukuro-sama et son boss.

L'arcobaleno 'approcha du lit de l'ancien prisonnier, content même si il ne le montrait pas spécialement, que le gardien de la brume s'en soit tiré. Le tuteur expliqua qu'il ferait venir Shamal pour s'occuper de ses fractures même si le médecin râlerait un peu. Il n'avait pas voulu le faire pendant que Mukuro était dans le coma, craignant des effets secondaires indésirables.

_Alors tout vas bien ? Aucun problème ? Demanda Reborn.

L'illusionniste attrapa en cachette la mains de Tsuna qui était dissimulé derrière les draps et il sentit avec plaisir cette dernière serré la sienne.

_Oui vraiment, aucun problème.

* * *

Voila merci d'avoir lu ! See you again pour le dernier chapitre ! ( les reviews sont toujours appréciées ^^)


	10. Une fin en origami

**Disclaimer**: Encore et toujours pas à moi mais à Akira Amano.

**Note**: voilà mon dernier chapitre ! Je suis contente de voir que ma première vrai fic à plusieurs chapitre et plus ^^. Merci à vous ! ( fait de très grande courbettes). Il est un peu plus long que mes précédents chapitres mais c'est parce que je voulais caser pas mal de trucs.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_MUKUROOOOO !

Tel fût le cris qui retentit dans la maison Sawada en cette belle journée de printemps. L'interpellé, assis à table de la cuisine, eut un grand sourire: son petit boss devait avoir trouvé sa...Surprise. Tsuna descendit précipitamment de l'étage, fulminant contre l'illusionniste. Une fois dans la cuisine, il vérifia rapidement que sa mère était bien entrain d'étendre le linge dehors pour balancer la _chose_ à la figure de Mukuro. Ce dernier attrapa sa surprise d'une main et fît un sourire parfaitement innocent ( ahum...) au gardien du ciel.

_Tu n'aimes pas ? Kufufufu, je croyais pourtant que se manuel d'origami te plairait.

Tsuna rougit d'un coup, mais bien sûr qu'il n'aimait pas ! Quel idée aussi de lui offrir ce genre de chose. Enfin depuis deux semaines, il devrait être habitué à ce genre de coup pendable.

_Mais tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas tenter celui page 27 ? Demanda Mukuro continuant d'embêter le japonais et en lui montrant la dîtes pages.

_Hiiii ! Mais refermes moi _ça_ ! Franchement si jamais Lambo ou Reborn tombe dessus, je suis mort ! S'exclama Tsuna.

_Je le planques dans ma chambre si tu veux. Proposa aimablement le gardien de la brume.

_Mais pourquoi m'offrir un truc pareilles ? Lança à moitié résigné le japonais.

_J'aime te taquiner Tsuna-kun. Répondit l'italien en se levant pour embrasser le gardien du ciel. Ce dernier se laissa faire passant ses bras autours du coup de l'illusionniste, approfondissant le baisé. Tout de même pensa-t-il en avisant le cadeau, m'offrir « le kama-sutra en origami » c'était un peu abusé quand même.

Tout se passait bien depuis la sortie de Mukuro, une relation tendre et complice s'était installé entre les deux amoureux, ce genre de situations étaient même assez courante et rien n'était venus les gêner jusqu'au moment fatidique au Kokuyo Land fût rénover marquant la fin de la collocation de l'illusionniste chez la famille Sawada. L'italien allait pouvoir retrouver son repère et ses amis. Cependant cette nouvelle ne plaisait pas totalement à Tsuna qui voyait ainsi l'ancien prisonnier s'éloigner. Ainsi le soir avant de le départ de l'illusionniste, le gardien du ciel déprimait légèrement tout en se disant que Kokyo Land n'était pas non plus à des milliers de kilomètres et qu'il pourrait aller le voir assez souvent. Alors qu'il allait se coucher, on frappa à sa porte et Mukuro pénétra dans sa chambre en tee shirt et le jogging qu'il mettait pour dormir.

_L'arcoabaleno n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-il en allant s'asseoir à côté de son pseudo boss.

_Non, Reborn est partit voir Colonello. Répondit Tsuna qui préféra éviter de dire ce que comptait faire son tuteur: « J'ai beau être un Arcobaleno et le plus grand hitman, je reste humain. Je compte bien allez me saouler avec Colonello ».

_Donc...Je peux rester dormir avec toi ?

_B...Bien sûr !

Tsuna prit place dans un côté du lit et laissa Mukuro s'installer. Il faut dire que son tuteur avait rapidement compris que les adolescents étaient ensemble. Cependant à cause de sa présence constante dans la chambre de Tsuna et vu qu'il empêchait son élève de découcher dans la chambre d'à côté, ils n'avaient plus redormis ensemble depuis la dernière fois. Ne sachant pas quand cette occasion se représenterait, l'illusionniste préférait en profiter pour passer la nuit avec le gardien du ciel. Estimant que Tsunayoshi était trop loin, ( c'est vrai que 10cm c'est loin), il attira le japonais contre lui. Tsuna se retrouva contre le torse de Mukuro dont l'odeur du gel douche à la framboise l'engourdissait lentement. Il était tellement bien comme ça...

_Dis moi Tsuna-kun, remplirais je toute les qualités d'un oreiller ? Demanda avec amusement Mukuro quand il vit le japonais papillonner des paupières, s'endormant progressivement contre l'italien qui en effet était le meilleur oreiller du monde. Le châtain appuya un peu plus sa tête contre le torse de l'adolescent aux cheveux bleu.

_Arrête de me taquiner et dors. Tenta le gardien du ciel.

_Avoue que c'est une chose que tu aimes chez moi.

_Pas quand j'ai envie de dormir.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant que le gardien de la brume ne pose la question redoutait par Tsuna.

_Tu m'as l'air bien triste, c'est parce que je m'en vais ?

Tsuna releva la tête pour regarder son gardien dans les yeux.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_Parce que d'habitude quand je rentre dans la salle de bain et que tu prends ta douche, tu me hurles dessus pour que je sorte. Là, tu m'as juste dit « passe moi une serviette ».

Tsuna retînt un soupir, c'est vrai que son comportement avait dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de l'illusionniste. Le gardien du ciel essaya de prendre un ton convaincant.

_Ce n'est pas si grave, on se verra quand même.

La voix légèrement tremblante n'échappa pas à Mukuro, il caressa les cheveux de Tsuna.

_Bien sur Tsuna-kun. Allez dors.

Le lendemain Mukuro emménagea avec Ken, Chikusa et Chrome dans un Kokuyo Land flambant neuf. Le bâtiment n'était plus en ruine, des chambres avaient été aménagés et la jeune fille fût ravis de constater qu'elle ne serait plus obligée de dormir sur le canapé tout défoncé. Il y avait également une salle de bain dont Ken ne voyait pas l'intérêt, une petite cuisine et des toilettes. Les gardiens les accompagnèrent et les filles avaient même préparé un repas de fête et pour prendre dignement la crémaillère, Mukuro et Hibari se battirent dans le jardin parce que le gardien de la brume avait piqué la dernière part de tarte à la cerise devant le chef du comité de discipline. L'italien avait également proposé à son pseudo boss de tester sa nouvelle chambre et plus précisément l'insonorisation des murs et le matelas. Tsuna avait refusé en rougissant, son gardien était vraiment un pervers fini.

Pourtant plus les semaines passèrent moins Tsunayoshi et Mukuro purent se voir. Le futur parrain était occupé par les entrainements de Reborn et le gardien de la brume par de multiples plans obscures dont Tsuna n'avait aucune idée même si il savait qu'ils ne menaçaient en rien la famille du Decimo. Cependant Mukuro vint annoncer qu'il devait se rendre en Italie sur ordres du père de Tsunayoshi. Le gardien du ciel essaya de partir avec lui mais l'italien lui précisa qu'il devait y aller seul et qu'il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il devrait rester là bas. Le châtain accepta avec un sourire résigné et accompagna même l'ancien prisonnier jusqu'à l'aéroport. Il avait essayer de l'appeler quand il c'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas le numéro de Mukuro et Reborn refusait de lui donner car que cela aurait distrait le gardien de la brume. Tsuna pensa surtout que l'arcobaleno n'était qu'un véritable sadique qui prenait plaisir à le voir se languir de l'italien.

C'est donc un peu ailleurs qu'il se prépara pour le festival de Nanimori, dont il n'avait heureusement pas à tenir un stand avec ses amis comme la dernière fois. Tsuna enfila un yukata orange et partie avec tous les gardiens présents sauf Hibari qui comme d'habitude collectait l'argent que gagnait les stands. Tsuna réussit à confier les plus jeunes aux filles qui d'ailleurs étaient ravissante dans leurs yukuta aux couleurs chatoyantes. Gokudera le traina dans plusieurs stands pour essayer de redonner un peu de gaité à son boss. Franchement quand l'illusionniste reviendrait au Japon, il lui ferait la peau, fois de bras droit ! Tandis que le gardien de la tempête était partis chercher de la barbes à papa, le gardien de la pluie s'essaya à côté de son ami.

_Ahahaha, ce festival est génial ! S'exclama le sportif toujours de bonne humeur.

_Oui...Répondit vaguement le futur parrain.

_Tsuna, c'est Mukuro qui te manques comme ça ? Demanda plus sérieusement Yamamoto.

Le gardien du ciel rougit, il ne pouvait vraiment rien cacher à ses gardiens, était-il si transparent ?

_Oui cela fait quand même deux semaines que je n'ai pas de nouvelles.

Puis le Decimo expliqua à son ami qu'il craignait que Mukuro ne change d'avis et que son ressentiment contre la mafia soit finalement plus fort. Après tout, Mukuro avait toujours était imprévisible. Yamamoto posa une main réconfortante sur ses épaules.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, moi aussi au début je craignais que Gokudera change finalement d'avis.

Tsuna lui lança un regard interloqué, avait-il bien compris ?

_Tu...Tu veux dire que toi est Gokudera-kun êtes...En couple ?

Le gardien de la pluie rigola avant de continuer d'une voix amusé:

_Bien sûr, cela fait deux mois. Au début cela n'a pas été évident, Hayato a beaucoup de mal à exprimer ses sentiments et la première fois que je l'ai embrassé, il m'a mis une droite parce qu'il était surpris.

_Il t'as frappé ? S'exclama Tsuna qui finalement n'était pas si étonné que ca vu le tempérament de feu de son ami. Bon sang, deux mois... Il était vraiment peu observateur parfois.

_Mais finalement tout vas bien, il a beau continué de m'insulter. Il ne cherche plus à me fuir quand je lui prends la main et c'est même lui qui m'embrasse parfois. Continua Yamamoto qui afficha un grand sourire en voyant arriver son petit ami.

_Je suis sûr que Mukuro t'aime aussi donc ne t'inquiètes pas.

Tsuna le remercia et essaya de profiter de festival. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Ryohei qui courrait dans l'allée, trébucha quand une de ses getas ( chaussures japonaise) se déchaussa de son pieds et il fonça directement dans un stand. Il se releva sans aucune égratignure mais le stand était fichu. Cependant le raffut qu'avait provoqué le gardien du soleil alerta Hibari qui constata que encore fois, c'était les herbivores de son pseudo boss qui mettaient encore le désordre. Le gardien des nuages sortit ses tonfas et s'approcha du troupeau:

_Remettez tout en ordre ou je vous mord à mort.

_Viens pas nous saouler Hibari ! Lança Gokudera dont les dynamites ne demandaient qu'à être allumé.

_Gokudera-kun, calme toi ! On va nettoyer Hibari-san. Tenta le gardien du ciel en se mettant entre les deux.

_Pas question que vous obéissez à cet enfoiré, Juudaime !

_Je vais vous mordre à morts, imbécile d'herbivores.

Se fut le flou général, mélange de bataille, de cries et cela ce termina par une dispersion général. Tsuna sans s'en rendre compte avait fuis à l'opposé de ses amis tandis qu'Hibari poursuivait Gokudera. Le japonais s'éloigna un peu dans la forêt qui juxtaposé le festival, Tsuna s'arrêta à bout de souffle dans une clairière. Puis il réalisa qu'il était seul et perdu. Il chercha à se repérer dans cette satané forêt mais ayant couru sans faire attention où il allait, le futur boss était incapable de retrouver son chemin. En plus, cet endroit en pleine nuit était vraiment effrayent. Le châtain poussa un cri très peu masculin quand un petit lapin surgit brusquement d'un buisson. Il essaya de se calmer, les autres finirait bien par partir à sa recherche et au pire des cas, il avait sur lui ses pilules de dernières volonté. Tsuna continua de marcher avant de voir une grue en papier, auréolé d'une légère lumière, lui passait devant. Le futur boss resta interdit quelques secondes tandis que d'autres grues lui passèrent devant. Le spectacle était à la fois étrange et magique et le japonais se sentit envouter par cette scène. Tsuna admirait les êtres en papiers voler autours de lui quand il sentit deux bras lui enserrer la taille. Le châtain se raidit avant de se détendre immédiatement quand il reconnut la personne qui le tenait.

_Mes origamis sont-ils réussis ? Demanda Mukuro dont la tête reposait sur l'épaule de Tsuna. Ce dernier sourit avant de récupérer un origami dans sa main pour mieux l'observer.

_Oui même si la moitié sont des illusions, n'est ce pas ?

_Kufufufu, je n'arriverais plus à te piéger, c'est frustrant.

Tsuna ria brièvement devant le ton faussement boudeur de Mukuro. Ce dernier lâcha le gardien du ciel avant de se placer devant lui pour l'embrasser. L'illusionniste en profita pour se venger des semaines qu'il avait passé en Italie sans pouvoir prendre des nouvelles du Decimo puisque c'était l'arcobaleno qui répondait à chaque fois et lui disait que Tsunayoshi était sortis. L'italien sourit dans le baiser quand il sentit le japonais passer ses bras autours de son coup. Au bout de quelques minutes ils se séparèrent et Mukuro fit quelque choses qu'il n'aurait jamais crus faire, il mit un genoux à terre devant Tsuna et attrapa la main portant la bague des Vongola. Le gardien de la brume embrassa la bague du ciel et prononça la phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais cru dire un jour sans être complétement ivre et peut-être même drogué:

_Je te fais le serment de te protéger en tant que ton gardien de la brume, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Bon mais seulement à Tsuna-kun ! Plutôt crever que de prêter allégeance à qui quinconce d'autres faisant partie de la mafia. Le Decimo eut un petit sourire de joie avant de d'aider l'italien à se relever.

_Moi je te fais le serment de ne jamais t'abandonner.

_Kufufufu, j'ai l'impression que tu me l'a déja dis.

_Oui je te l'ai dis quand j'étais dans ton subconscient.

Mukuro pris la main de Tsuna pour le ramener vers le festival, retrouvant parfaitement son chemin contrairement au jeune boss. Cependant Tsuna s'arrêta quand les feux d'artifices éclatèrent dans le ciel et le l'ancien prisonnier sourit mentalement en se disant qu'il devenait un peu niai en étant amoureux.

Derrière un bosquet d'arbres les autres gardiens regardaient les amoureux en faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire repérer.

_Je crois qu'on vas pouvoir les laisser. Fit Reborn assit sur l'épaule de Ryohei. Il avait bien fait d'empêcher les deux de pouvoir communiquer comme ça il était bien sur des sentiments de l'italien et que ce dernier ne menait pas en bateau son élève.

_Qu'il fasse le moindre mal au Juudaime et je le fais exploser. Promit Gokudera qui observait le couple qui admirait le feux d'artifice.

_Allez Gokudera tout ira bien. Dit Yamamoto en tenant la main de son petit ami qui rougit légèrement sans pour autant se dégager.

_Les attroupements sont interdit et mater aussi, herbivores. Fit Hibari appuyé contre un arbre.

_Je te signale que tu es venus en même temps que nous. Lança le gardien de la tempête au gardien des nuages qui grommela un «Répète ça à quelqu'un et je te mors à mort ». Il ne pouvait pas avouer que lui aussi avait eu envie de savoir comment se finirait l'histoire de son herbivore de boss et de l'ananas herbivore.

De leur côté, Tsuna retint un petit rire et Mukuro comprit ce que le faisait rire.

_Kufufufu, ils sont toujours aussi discret à ce que je voie.

_Ba je doute que d'ici, ils nous entendent.

_Que dirais tu de leur fausser compagnie ? Proposa l'italien qui aimerait bien être tranquille avec Tsunayoshi. Ce dernier sourit et accepta d'un signe de tête. Les deux adolescents partirent en courant, couvert par des illusions de Mukuro qui firent croire aux autres gardiens qu'ils étaient toujours entrain d'admirer le feux d'artifice.

_Mukuro...Commença Tsuna qui pour une fois prenait du plaisir à courir.

_Oui ?

_Je t'aime.

L'illusionniste sourit en serrant un peu plus la main du Decimo. Pendant son séjour en Italie, il avait beaucoup réfléchit, il détruirait la Mafia c'est certain mais pas en utilisant Tsunayoshi. Il trouverait surement d'autre moyen et puis changer la mafia n'était ce pas l'objectif du japonais ? En un sens cela rejoignait un peu son objectif donc tout allait bien.

_Moi aussi, Tsuna-kun.

* * *

Voila merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que dans l'ensemble ma fic vous à plus ainsi que la fin. See you again pour mes prochaines fics !

Mukuro et Hibari: Elle est là ! Chopez là !

Moi: Aahhh au secour !

Tsuna ( en hyper mode): Assume tes conneries.

Mukuro: Je vais te tuer pour m'avoir rendus rendus si...Guimauve !

Moi: See you again ! ( pars en courant )


End file.
